Through the Eyes of
by Reain
Summary: Haunted by failures and overcome with grief, Uzumaki Naruto has resolved himself to fading away; but when a sudden outbreak has the 'dead' alive and hunting the living. Naruto will have no choice but to stand and fight, the question is, what is there left to fight for?
1. When You Move but Don't Go

**PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD. I just don't, trust me. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The water was cold. He didn't care. It served the purpose of cleansing the filth from his hands. If only it could cleanse him entirely.<p>

'_Live on'.._

Bringing the cool liquid to his face, Uzumaki Naruto found himself sighing. He'd been doing that alot lately. The droplets of water trailed down his tan flesh - down his cheeks and over the thin marks that would forever mark him as a container.

An empty container. No purpose. No use.

Two years have passed since he stumbled through the at the time confusing and terrifying streets of Tokonosu City. The bright lights, tall buildings, and mass of strangely dressed people were all so..._overwhelming. _

In those two years he'd accomplished nothing. In fact, he didn't _want_ to accomplish anything. He was content with where he was, a nameless loser at the prestigious Fujimi Academy. Still, he had a debt to repay.

'_You must live.'_

Content to drift away until natural cause erased his existence permanently. He had no more dreams, no more aspirations. He was a stranger in an even stranger world. How could he even dream of moving on...when there was nowhere to go.

Glancing at the clock through the open bathroom door of his small apartment, he couldn't help but sigh once more. Six in the morning, he didn't have to leave for another hour or so.

Sometimes he would pause, and take a step back. Why did he continue to go to School? Why did he even bother waking up anymore?

Of course, he _knew_ why.

'_Live on.' _

'_You must live.'_

'_There is still so much for you to do.' _

A cold and ironic twist, all he wanted to do was die, but the bonds of his old life continued to secure him to this world. The only thing he could do was hope that one day soon it would end, until then he would continue to drag along. Repeating the same ritual, attempting to distract his mind from the crippling cold touch of absolute solitude.

Without a second thought, Naruto drove himself to the ground and began his usual morning warm up. Old habits die hard.

* * *

><p>"<span>Hey Naruto-boy! It's me, just telling you not to come by today. The shop has been running slow so no need for any extra hands. Take the day off! Find yourself a girl or somthin'!<span>" The rough and withered voice of his boss - a kind and slightly perverted older man by the name of Hayate, echoed through the apartment.

So his evening was free.

How tragic.

"I was looking forward to working tonight." he mumbled quietly, deleting the voice mail.

Glancing at the clock once more, the teen made his way over to the small table in the very center of the room and grabbed his books. It was time for the most gruesome part of his everyday ritual. School.

For hours on end, he was forced to sit in a room with kids his age. Kids his age who would never see what he's seen. Whose only worries were the opposite sex and a promising career.

None of that mattered to him and he really just couldn't find it in him to care.

At least it was the start of his last year, then he could really disappear forever. The favor he owed - _the favor he didn't even want to owe in the first place_ - still stood, and as always, old habits really do die hard.

'_I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way!_'

So, he would finish this last year. Then it would all be over.

With that in mind, he stepped out of the front door. Not even bothering to lock his apartment, he knew there was nothing of value to take.

* * *

><p>Busujima Saeko was what any man, and some females, would deem as gorgeous. In fact, gorgeous didn't serve her justice. She was a goddess. Kind, but stern. Gentle, but fierce. Her brains were just as sharp as her skill with a blade, and she was <em>good<em> with a blade. She walked with an elegant grace, and when she entered a room all eyes would immediately turn to her.

She oozed confidence and had the respect of many, if not _all_ of the entirety of the student body population. Even the staff were humbled by her. Captain of the Kendo Club, highest grades in her class, and to top it all off she was the head of the School Disciplinary committee. She was deeply involved with her community, and the world around her.

Yet, she always felt so disconnected. Of course, she knew why. What they saw her as, _who_ they saw her as. That was not her - the real Busujima Saeko.

"Uzumaki, you're late..._again_."

Her light blue eyes glanced at the slouched and rather rugged looking blond who had just entered the room not even a minute ago.

"Ah, sorry. I saw an old lady carrying her groceries and they looked heavy so I asked if she needed help. Turns out she was a ninja and was just using the bags as an excuse to steal my wallet, so naturally I had to chase her. Good news is I got my wallet back!"

The class gave a collective groan at his response, it was funny the first few times - but after a year of the same old same old it seemed everyone had grown tired of the lame excuses.

The light smile that made its way unto her pale features however told a different story. People were so strange, they looked through a window all their lives, but never stopped to consider the story of each object inside. They instead choose to stare blankly at the contents.

He did this every day last year, it was almost like a ritual, "_And it seems this year will be no different._" the beauty whispered in her thoughts. How he managed to not fail simply due to tardys was beyond even her.

Their sensei furrowed his brow and gave a low sigh, apparently not as amused as the blond next to him whose bright grin told him all he needed to know.

"You should take this more seriously Uzumaki, life is no joke, and what you do here is a prime example of what you'll be doing out there."

Naruto cut a sharp glance his teachers way, "What I do out there won't matter teach'." The grin never left his face.

"Just take your seat, you're disturbing class..._again_."

Naruto simply shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Making his way to the empty seat in the back of the class next to the window, all the while ignoring the not so subtle harsh whispers. It was his favorite spot she had noticed. He would simply turn his head and promptly ignore...well...everything. At least thats what everyone assumed.

She saw it however, the small subtle twitch of his finger when someone coughed and broke the silence. The tensing of his leg when someone entered unannounced. She saw it all.

This was but a small piece to the puzzle that was Uzumaki Naruto. One of many that she had grown to collect since his sudden appearance at Fujimi Academy.

As their teacher continued his lecture, her mind drifted back...back to when her interest in the blond took a turn to almost borderline obsession. She knew it to be true, and she had no shame in it. There were worse secrets she kept anyways.

* * *

><p>"<em>I know." Her smile was devilish, sinister, and almost seductive. <em>

"_You know what?" Naruto asked, blinking as he started the long haired beauty before him down. _

"_You work at that seafood restaurant near the bridge, you realize that is a direct violation of student code correct?" The smile never left her features. She had him now. There was no way for him to blow her off, no way for him to come up with any kind of excuse. _

_The sun was setting, and it was getting late. The sound of the river next to them would have been soothing were she not about to grill the teen before her. Still, she had to keep her guard up. Naruto was no fool, and as goofy as he may pretend to be...she knew better. _

_He seemed shocked for a second. It seemed like he didn't think anyone would even bother to do any kind of research on him, let alone stalk where he works. _

"_Okay...and you know this how?" his tone was wary, but he was calm nonetheless. _

_It almost sent chills down her spine. He was her prey, and yet in the face if a predator such as herself...he was relaxed. Not a single flinch, not even an increase in breathing or a trickle of sweat. _

_Most people would be on their hands and knees begging for her to keep it a secret. _

"_It's my duty as the head of the Discipline Committee to keep an eye on any trouble making delinquents, and you are among the most infamous of them all. So it is only right of me to make sure you're not doing anything to break the rules." She planned this perfectly. Now, she had him. _

_She knew he did not care for School or appearances, it was boring to him. Not boring as in he would rather be doing something else, but rather in the sense that he himself did not fit into such a feeble mold. _

_But he continued to go every day for a reason, to suddenly have to stop would bother him. She knew it._

_They locked eyes once more, this time she saw those calm ocean waters turn an interesting shade of blue. It was as if she was diving into the ocean itself - the deeper she dived ...the darker it grew. _

"_What do you want from me?" His question caught her off guard, but she did not let it show. _

"_Hm?" _

"_I catch you in class sometimes, glancing at me. Staring. Curiosity is a dangerous thing you know?" _

_His words were soft, but the hard edge in them was unquestionable. He was threatening her. _

_She fought back a smirk, "Correct, and as I said. You are the most infamous delinquent in all of Fujimi Academy so it is only right that I observe and keep an eye on you. As for what I want from you, well…" _

_Taking__ a step forward and closing the gap between them with ease. The violet haired beauty allowed another devilish smile to grace her flawless face._

"_I want to know if you're a threat." _

_A single golden eyebrow was raised, "Oh? A threat. Listen lady...the only thing I'm a threat to is myself." there was a dry chuckle after that, it seemed he cracked his own variation of a joke. _

_He had a dark humor. Still, it was something to file away for later._

"_I wonder…" she began again, stepping past him and placing her hands behind her back. Interlocking her fingers, and leaning on her right foot, "You're a strange one Uzumaki-san." _

_The ocean met the sky once more._

"_That's not something to wonder, and why would you of all people consider me a threat." he seemed genuinely confused._

_Saeko turned to him, and gave a brilliant smile. "Because of everyone I've ever met, you are the only one who watches from the outside. Like myself." _

'_And people like myself, are very dangerous.' _

"_So I want to know Uzumaki-san…" she stepped closer, until her nose was a mere inch away from his. She had to inch off her heels a bit to come close to him. He was tall, and rather handsome up close she noted. His breath mixed with her own in an invisible dance, but he didn't seem in the slightest bit fazed by their close proximity._

_In a split second she acted, moving her arm with practiced form and impressive speed, the object in her hand clutched tightly as it glimmered in the orange sunlight. _

_It never made it past her waist. His hand was already there, locking her wrist tightly. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to stop her. _

_Her breath hitched and she repressed another shiver. _

_Her question was answered in that single moment. _

"_Are you trying to assault me?" his tone never changed, his expression remained the same. He was still and calm. He didn't see __her__ as a threat. _

"_No...just answering my question. Thank you, I won't trouble you from here on out. Your secret is safe with me." _

_With that, she freed her hand and tucked the small knife away once more. With a final polite bow, she made her way up the riverbank towards home. She could hear his footsteps as well, fading off into the distance. They were light, almost untraceable. _

_She was sure if he really wanted to he could make it so he didn't make a single sound when he stepped. _

'_You are very interesting indeed Uzumaki-san..' her smile was wide - the darkness in her had been stirred, but she fought it._

_She was fine with this for now. Her question was answered. _

_In a world that would deem her unstable and insane, she did well in hiding her true nature. So it was only right that she would be able to spot someone like her. _

_In a world of sheep and wolves, she was a wolf disguised as one of them...and now she was _sure_ he was the same. _

_Uzumaki Naruto was a wolf, and a very dangerous one at that. _

* * *

><p>The lunch bell broke her from her trance, and she easily concealed the predatory smile that dwelled on her delicate features. Her sky blue eyes discreetly turned to glance at him, only to meet his ocean blue pair. She must have been radiating a small amount of blood-lust...because he felt it.<p>

Saeko offered him a smile, and he returned it with a lazy blink and a short wave. Of course, the rest of the students - now broken free from their own musings by the bell - noticed, and most gave the blond a sneer for even glancing at the 'Queen of Fujimi Academy'.

He ignored them, and instead chose to simply stand up and leave the room. The class almost parting for him as he stepped through.

"_He carries their ill will so easily, as always. He really must be used to it._"

Such an interesting guy, that Naruto.

"Busujima-san! We're going to be late to the meeting!"

Her attention was drawn to a group of students, some of her school associates. Two were part of the Kendo club, and the other three were simply friends from her childhood.

"Yes! Sorry, I was lost in thought." her delicate smile was back up, and the mild-mannered Saeko rose from her seat and gracefully made her way to them. A wolf in sheeps clothing, and she played her part very well indeed.

* * *

><p>"For the last time. Leave me alone, <em>please<em>."

"Awww, Naru-chan is so grumpy all the time!"

Naruto sighed, and continued to stare out into nothing. Trying his best to ignore the two girls next to him, well mainly the one - the other was pretty much terrified of him.

Misuzu Ichijou and her best friend Niki Toshimi were inseparable, the best of friends, and the biggest annoyance to Naruto in the entirety of the School. Why?

Because Misuzu was fully set on breaking through to Uzumaki Naruto, and as the Student Body president for the Second-Year students it was her job to spread cheer and love wherever she went, and to whoever she deemed needed it.

Her friend, Niki Toshimi was the exact opposite of Misuzu. Where Misuzu was bubbly and outgoing, Niki was quiet and shy. They were a strange pair, almost like yin and yan.

Another difference between the two was that while Misuzu wanted to absolutely break through the blonds 'shell', Niki wanted nothing to do with the man who she dubbed 'scarier than the boogeyman'. Still, she stuck by her friend.

"I promise I'm going to make you crack a genuine smile one day! If not, I'll swallow 1,000 needles!" She seemed ready to do just that as she beamed down at the blond.

"S-Suzu-chan!" Niki whimpered, the image of her friend swallowing that many sharp objects leaving her feeling a bit queasy.

Naruto only groaned,"You never leave me alone here. You even try to follow me home-"

"To which somehow, you always seem to evade me and Niki."

The girl squeaked at her mention, and the casual indifference to stalking the tan blond.

"You need therapy." He almost felt bad for the girl, trying to make him smile. He had no reason to smile anymore, and the hollow grins he presented to everyone always seemed to do the trick.

"No, _you _need therapy, and I'm the perfect councillor!" the preppy dark haired teen stated proudly.

Naruto turned his attention to her and fought back a groan. Out of all the people in the School who could honestly use her bubbly personality, she was wasting it on the wrong guy. What was he, a science project?

"I heard you were late for class...again...and on the first day!" she exclaimed, popping her bottom next to him on the small bench, "This is your last year here! Don't you want to leave a good impression as our senpai!?"

She motioned to herself and Niki, who did all she could to avoid eye contact with the blond.

Naruto only gave her a blank stare.

"No." he stated simply.

The girl pouted, and dramatically slouched into the bench - cheeks puffed and red. "Ma, Naru-chan is never any fun!"

"M-Maybe we should just leave him alone, Suzu-chan." the quieter of the two almost whispered.

Narutos eyes instantly turned to her, and the girl grew red in a heartbeat. "I agree." he spoke, giving her a half-hearted thumbs up.

"Nope!" Misuzu exclaimed, her earlier bout of depression gone in a flash. "We are Naru-chans only friends here and we-"

She was interrupted by the blond standing and promptly walking off, dishing out a final wave to the two as he disappeared into the crowd of students and teachers.

Misuzu pouted once more, and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "Hmph! He can be such a jerk sometimes!" she continued to watch him go until he was gone from sight, "Still, at least he waved goodbye though."

That was progress to her.

"U-Uhm, Suzu-chan...I don't think Uzumaki-san wants to be friends." Niki stammered out, her eyes locking with her best friends.

"Nonsense! He wants friends so badly he shuts everyone out!" the brunette responded.

"W-What?" Niki was confused, if he wanted friends...why shut people out?

For an entire year and a half, her best friend had been trying desperately to try and make the blond smile. To be his friend. She had heard the rumors, just like everyone else. He appeared suddenly, almost randomly from how some of the teachers talked - a delinquent who didn't care about anything, not even himself.

He was dangerous, and Niki really did not want her friend to get mixed up with him. But her Suzu-chan was hardheaded and kind, far too kind for her own good if you asked her.

"You heard me...he wants friends so badly, that he won't let himself make anymore."

More? Niki had a hard time believing that someone like Uzumaki Naruto could make any friends at all.

"Besides...I've never met someone with a look like his." Misuzu clenched her fists tightly, turning her head to the spot where the blond had once sat.

Niki turned to her friend, her question written all over her face.

Misuzu simply smiled and placed her hands on her best friends shoulders, giving a firm squeeze "One day, you should give him a chance. You'll be surprised at what you'll find."

* * *

><p>Man, this really was a drag.<p>

Today was weirder than normal for some reason. The same interactions, the same people. Still, he couldn't shake off the feeling that _something_ was coming. Whatever, it wasn't of any concern to him.

"_Just ten more minutes and I'm free. I'll go home, train, and sleep. Maybe I'll stop by the restaurant and pick up something to eat._"

It was the same every day, but he didn't mind. He was content to just letting it happen until the time came for him to disappear. Things were never easy for him though, people like Saeko and Misuzu always seemed to complicate things.

"_That foolish girl._" he mused to himself, "_Calling herself my friend. I don't have friends. I can't have friends._"

Sometimes his mind would drift back to a better time, when he was twelve and had just graduated the Academy. When he had his team, and he was slowly making friends and forming bonds for the first time. When the Third died all of that changed however. When the Foundation adopted him and showed him the truth of the world. When War-

_Ding__. __Ding__. __ D__ing__._ _ Ding__._

"_Time for me to go._"

He was up before anyone else, almost a blur as he made his was out the door; weaving through the masses of teens and adults, all headed towards the now open gates of the massive and luxurious Academy.

He hated thinking of the past, a past he literally could never return to. It opened up old wounds, wounds that never quite healed...and probably never will.

Just as he was about to step through freedom, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Naru-chan!"

"_Just pretend you don't hear her and keep walking._"

"Don't pretend you don't hear me! Turn around right now!"

"_Damn it._"

He felt himself stop for whatever reason, not really knowing why. Maybe it was old sentiments, but she was kind to him, the least he could do was acknowledge her. The instant he turned around he came face to face with a neatly wrapped bento box, small shrimp and ramen swirls painting a cute pattern over it.

"What's...this?"

Misuzu sighed, and refrained from bonking the teen in the head. "It's a bento box. You know, you keep food in it?"

Naruto didn't seemed amused. "I know what it is. I mean, what are you doing with it? Or more importantly, what do you want?"

The girl pouted, and grabbed the blondes right hand. The teen flinched, but quickly hid the act with a change in posture. He wasn't expecting the contact.

"It's for you. I want you to have it."

The smile on her face was brilliant, even he couldn't deny that.

"I don't want it."

"Too bad."

"Nope."

"Take it!" her frustration was starting to show, and she shoved the box into his hand then closed it with her own, "I hear your stomach grumble sometimes."

"_You don't eat_." She wisely chose to leave that part out.

"So from now on, I'm going to bring lunch for you every day for the rest of the year."

Naruto was stunned. This kindness...was above and beyond the norm. Still, he couldn't afford to-

"I know what you're thinking. I can't afford to be in her debt blah blah blah. It's not a favor, it's just a kind gesture...from one friend to another."

His heart thumped loudly.

'_Live on._'

Without thinking, the blonde quickly turned and began making his way home. The bento box still in his hands. "_I'll just dump it when I get far away enough._"

"Did you see that? Ichijou-chan just offered him...the bastard of Fujimi Academy a bento box, and he didn't even thank her!"

"What a piece of shit!"

He ignored the harsh whispers once more, they didn't phase him. He didn't care.

Instead Naruto increased his pace, the bento box still in hand. She was watching him go, her eyes piercing into his back. He couldn't look at her right now, he didn't deserve her kindness. It was wasted on him.

Misuzu watched him go, until his silhouette was but one among many. She didn't care that he didn't say thank you.

He took the gift she made for him, he took it home with him. That was thank you enough.

"_One day, I'll make you smile for real...and I'll take that look in your eyes away forever._" she promised herself she would.

And she always kept her promises.

Sighing softly, the teen hefted her bag and continued on her way home- unaware of the narrowed sky blue eyes that watched her as she left.

* * *

><p>Naruto closed his door and dropped his books unceremoniously on the ground. Rushing to his room, he peeled his School clothes off and fell onto his futon. His eyes staring blankly at the pale white ceiling above him.<p>

"...from one friend to another…" he whispered.

The bento box was still in his hand. He never dumped it.

How could he?

"I'm just hungry." he stated quietly as he gently unwrapped the silk cover, carefull not to rip or tear it. The meal looked delicious.

"She must have worked hard on it."

'_...so from now on, I'm going to bring lunch for you everyday for the rest of the year…_'

Maybe...it wouldn't be so bad to let himself enjoy one last year.

* * *

><p>The water was warm, and as she let her muscles relax and her head fall back Saeko could think of nothing but that girl...and her offering to her prey.<p>

"Who is she to him, I wonder?..."

She ran a hand over her long silky legs - careful to brush off any of the remaining soap. She'd been here for at least fifteen minutes now. Her bathing time was scared to her. It was peaceful, quiet, and she could think without distraction.

By the look of things, Uzumaki Naruto did not know how to handle kindness. The girl didn't see his face...but she did.

He was conflicted, and it surprised her.

"But why I wonder?" the beauty whispered aloud, "Why would such an act break through that mask of his."

A mask she had spent the better part of her year attempting to figure out.

Her left hand rose from the water and she placed it gently above her breast, "And why did I feel so...alarmed?"

She knew she was beautiful. Hell, she had to be. Her extensive practice of Kendo kept her in top physical condition, and her beautiful violet hair and sky blue eyes painted a contrast that was alluring to both sexes.

Yet, Naruto never noticed. Fujimi Academy was known through Tokonosu for three things; brains, brawn, and beauty's. She wasn't a fool either. Her moniker as the 'Queen of Fujimi Academy' was not news to her.

However, to the tall blond. That might as well have been nothing. He did not stop and stare as other men did, his eyes did not conceal a lust or craving for her, or any other woman's flesh. When those deep blue eyes stared into you - it was as if he was looking past anything physical.

He saw you for you, nothing more and nothing less.

Saeko released a light chuckle, realizing that once again that the enigmatic blond had overtaken her thoughts.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun…" she chuckled lightly once more, slowly closing her eyes as she basked in the feeling of utter relaxation.

The real her - the real Busujima Saeko - the one that came to life on _that_ day would have nothing but such a man at her side. She could faintly feel it rolling off of him in waves. No matter how much he tried to hide it.

_Power. _

So much that she unconsciously shivered the second his eyes would meet hers.

She needed that power, she _wanted_ that power - and everything that came with it.

If it was one thing her father and mother taught her was that having powerful allies was always good, but powerful pawns were even better. Naruto would be her queen. Her most powerful piece.

Nevermind that. It would seem someone else had been making a move on him as well, maybe not with her intentions, but still...she was a threat. That girl had such an effect on him that he couldn't even face her.

She didn't like it.

Naruto was _her_ prey, and she would be the one to tame him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! As you can see, the actual 'outbreak' won't be happening yet. I want to set up some character development, and give you an idea of my Naruto and the characters. Next chapter should introduce the rest of the familiar faces. <strong>

**I am well aware that Misuzu was portrayed as a back-stabber in the show/manga, but the point of fanfic is to well...make it a fanfic. The same with Saeko, she and many other characters will have their own backstory and unique personality. I REALLY want to make this enjoyable for everyone, since I had a lot of fun writing this up.**

**I've got the chapters planned out, the interactions, and as you can see….I've already left you guys with some questions. **

**Oh, and one more thing for the flamers. NO Naruto is not some depressed slouch, and no most of the infected won't serve as a major issue for him - whether he has Chakra or not, the man is a trained Shinobi with an already super human body so they shouldn't pose a problem. As for him being so alone, read as I update, and you'll see what drove our little ball of sunshine to such a broken state. EVERYTHING will be explained, but I can't just dish out all the goodies at once ya know? **

**With that being said, I'll see you guys next time! Ja! **

**P.S Any questions about my update speed, or if you have requests or something you think I'd find interesting. Please feel free to share/PM, just give me a little background info to go on! I LOVE this site, we as fans can get together and chat and really express our love.**


	2. They Say There's a Silver Lining

**I do NOT own Naruto or Highschool of the Dead! Please, enjoy! Short A/N at the end of chapter. **

* * *

><p>Naruto casually strolled past the massive steel gates of Fujimi, his eyes discreetly bouncing from face to face as they passed. Never really staring long enough for anyone to notice - they were too distracted by each other to notice anyways, by the peace they believed in.<p>

Today would be like any other to the students and faculty of Fujimi Academy. Naruto wished he could join them.

His mind was still reeling. Impacted by Misuzu and her actions as of late. That _stupid_ girl, who never left him alone if she could help it. The blond was evasive enough as it was, never really sticking too close to anyone or anything. Hell, he was pretty sure Busujima Saeko was the only person in this entire School with some kind of interest in him. Other than that, everyone else usually stayed away!

So for this bubbly-bright-annoying spark of energy to take an interest in him, it was honestly all rather unsettling to someone who'd spent the past couple of years stalking through the shadows. Killing and framing people - young and old, women and children. Under the iron rule of Danzo, nothing was sacred.

"_Would he curse me now? Would he deem me weak? Would they?.._."

The fifth Hokage took him under his direct wing and molded his younger-self into the perfect weapon. Sharp in every way possible; from stealth to politics and everything in between, nothing was deemed unnecessary. With his already impressive mastery over Shadow Clones, processing all that information in less than a year was almost too easy.

What could he do with all of that useless information now though? How could he function in this relatively peaceful place? Withholding a deep sigh, the blond turned to glance at the massive clock plastered onto the main building. It was ten till, and if he'd learned anything this past week-

"Na-ru-to-chaaaan!"

It was that Misuzu was an early bird, and she long ago marked him as her worm.

He didn't even turn to acknowledge her. All too aware that it wouldn't stop her from forcefully making herself his company; and he was instantly proven right as the bubbly girl was already quickly closing the distance between the two. Still he couldn't help having a bit of hope.

Niki was right behind her, and as always being dragged along for the ride. He really almost felt sorry for the girl, "_The girl is loyal to fault._" Naruto could give her that. It was obvious she didn't want to even be around him.

She was next to him now, her bright smile wide and friendly showcasing her pearly whites. "Hey Naru-chan! How'd you sleep!? Did you eat my bento? Did you like it!?" The questions were shot at impressive speed.

_Her_ bento. The blond did eat it; it was good.

"Could have been better. A little too salty, and the rice balls were cold." he responded rather dryly, expression unchanging as he spared the shorter teen a small glance.

Fighting down the urge to clonk the blond in the head for his rude comments on her cooking, Misuzu huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. A habit he quickly picked up on. She only did it when she was genuinely upset. He...honestly never liked making girls upset.

"_But_, it wasn't all bad. So thank you...for the meal." The last bit was almost a whisper and even surprised him a bit. He hadn't said thank you to anyone since the old man let him work at the restaurant a few weeks after his 'arrival'.

He wasn't the only one surprised. Misuzu and Niki both shared a look, mouths slightly parted as they tried to comprehend exactly _what_ just happened.

Uzumaki Naruto, the number 1 delinquent of Fujimi Academy! The man who barely even gave teachers a _minute_ of his time! No one, not a single person had ever even thought the blond capable of any kindness.

"U-Uhm...n-no problem!" Misuzu responded, tilting her head down a bit so her hair would hide her blush. She felt her heart pound within her chest, and silently questioned the action.

"You said...thank you…" Niki whispered, still dazed.

Naruto resisted the urge to sweatdrop.

The bell snapped the two girls out of their stupefied and slightly embarrassed stages; replacing their shock with sudden realization.

"Damn! We're gonna be late!"

Niki gave a slight squeal as her best friend grabbed her by the arm and gave a small pull, dragging her along as she made her way for the doors of the main building. In an instant the two disappeared into the crowd, leaving behind the blond teen. His eyes watched them go, feeling a slight twitch of his lips as Misuzu's frantic cries echoed away in the distance.

The crowd of students around him quickly thinned, until it was only him standing alone in the massive and beautiful courtyard of the school. Lush green vegetations and tall trees surrounded him.

Beautiful decor was littered around in a cleverly orchestrated manner; from the wooden benches situated under the shady trees to the colorful cobblestone paths and the massive victorian-styled fountain. It all tied together seamlessly.

"Still.." he whispered to himself, glancing at the tall metal fencing and stone walls that surrounded the school, "Can't help but feel like this place is more of a cage. An _expensive_ one." but then again everything was a cage to him now.

Might as well get to class. With a sigh, the teen slung his stuff over his shoulder and continued his rather casual stroll to class. Another beautiful day indeed.

"Hey! You!"

Naruto paused at the unfamiliar cry. It was distinctly male and sounded a bit frantic, winded too - no doubt the person was either out of breath or extremely tired. Maybe both.

"_I should probably just ignore it._" Misuzu's face instantly flashed in his mind. He couldn't help but cringe. "_Damn it!_" He'd regret this. He just knew it.

Tilting his head back, Naruto caught sight of a rather short silhouette standing behind the school gates. The very much _closed_ school gates. Narrowing his eyes to get a better view, the blond saw it was a rather pudgy student. He was covered in sweat and was indeed heaving. His hands looked to be gripping the school gates tightly; by how red his face was it looked like he'd been trying - and _failing_ - to force them open for quite some time now.

As he made his way over, the blond started to get a better look at the student. His short dark hair was matted to his forehead and his glasses were foggy, obscuring almond shaped brown eyes.

"You need help?" the whiskered blond offered.

"Ah!" the shorter male cried, letting go of the iron bars and stumbling back.

How he managed to _not _notice the approaching Uzumaki was actually rather impressive.

"Holy crap man! Don't scare me like that!"

Naruto resisted the urge to turn and leave the pudgy teen to his woes, "You realize _you_ called out to me, right?" A small sigh followed his words, all the while he wondered why he was even bothering.

That stupid girl _again_. Did he really feel that in-debt to her? He'd much rather prefer to be alone and be left alone. Was _he_ that annoying when he was younger? God, he hoped not. He had enough regrets as it was.

Naruto watched dimly as the teen gave a nervous chuckle in response, placing a hand behind his head and offering a weak grin, "I know. I just saw you..well, keep walking so I figured you were gone. It's okay though!" he began to shake his arms frantically, as if he'd said something insulting "I-I'm not mad or anything! I'm...sorta used to it. Eh he he."

For being one of the most well respected and highest ranked Academies in Tokonosu, Fujimi was a rather crude and intolerant place. If you weren't blessed with good looks or a rather rich/important family you were most likely a nobody here.

"Whats your name?" Might as well get introductions out of the way.

The boy seemed stumped, lowering his arm as he quickly realized that they didn't even know each other. "Oh! My name is Hirano Kouta! Second-year from class 2-A! Nice to meet you..?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Kouta quickly did an excellent impression of a deer caught in headlights.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto!? As in _the_ Uzumaki Naruto!?" he stuttered, glasses shadowing his eyes.

The blond was already beyond regretting this. "Yes, th-"

"It's an honor Uzumaki-san!" Kouta bowed deeply. Almost completely forgetting the fact that he was at the least already seven minutes late to class and still _behind_ the locked gates.

That was a first. "What?"

"You are Uzumaki Naruto?! Who, like myself and a select few others are ostracized and neglected by the students and faculty! You are a legend within our circle Uzumaki-san! You who have defied and ignored _them!_" his eyes twinkled dangerously, a wide and rather dangerous smirk growing over his features, "We, who are constantly humiliated and bullied everyday know of you! Unlike us you do not shrink away or cower under their judging eyes! Oh man wait until I tell the others I _actually_ met you!"

While the now incredibly excited Kouta continued to dabble on, Naruto could only think one thing.

"_What...the hell just happened?_" he blinked, actually speechless,"What are you talking about?"

Kouta froze; blushing madly as he bowed once more, this time incredibly embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry for that! You see you're kind of a role-model to some of the students. We get pushed around and taken-advantage of almost everyday here!" his fists clenched tightly, and a deep scowl marked his features. "We-We don't really do well with it; but you! You take it all head on. Their hurtful words and attempts at making a fool of you! We all wish we could handle it like you!"

Naruto was floored. Never in his right mind would he actually think that somewhere deep within the confines of student body of Fujimi Academy, someone, let alone an entire group actually looked up to him.

"Y-You should stop by the Astronomy-club after class..i-if you want! I'm sure everyone would love to really meet you!"

Naruto sighed at the request. "Nevermind that. Right now let's focus on getting you on this side of the gate."

Kouta quickly remembered his situation and glanced at the clock hanging over the main building. He was already ten minutes late!; and his first period class was the absolute _worst_! The teacher, Shido-sensei, was manipulative and publicly allowed his bullying and teasing. He encouraged it!

"R-Right!" Kouta responded quickly, albeit still a bit nervous.

* * *

><p>Hirano Koutas' week had not started well and only got progressively worse as it went. The last day of the first week of school and he had already been targeted by one of the biggest asshole of the school, Tsunoda, and his gang of delinquents. Not only that, but his first class of the day was with Shido and he shared the very same class with the bastard Tsunoda!<p>

Now, he was officially late for what he considered the worst part of his day and the gates were firmly shut. Shido would have a field day with this when he actually showed up; sweaty, tired, and very much late.

When he spotted another person standing in the middle of the courtyard just as late as he was, the dark haired teen grew hopeful. With some luck whoever it was would actually come to help!

He honestly never expected that someone to be Uzumaki Naruto, the only person in the entire school more hated than the entirety of their group; which consisted of the unfit, the unattractive, the too-book-smart not enough people-smart, and all otaku alike. Each other was all they had in this scholastic jungle as they'd come to see it.

Just like everyone else he'd heard the rumors. Unlike everyone else however, he'd also been on the receiving end of rumors. When they whispered and mocked him. He shrank back or brushed it off with a forced laughed.

When Naruto was made the object of the negative attention. He'd simply level them with those blank, seemingly empty ocean blue eyes; and they would flinch. The blond made _them_ fear _him_. His skin was too thick for their poisonous fangs to pierce.

"Just let yourself fall. Trust me, I'll make sure you don't hit the ground _too_ hard." the spiky haired senior called out from below. It seemed Naruto also had a rather dry sense of humor.

"Easy for him to say.." Kouta mumbled while sparing a glance downward, gulping as a mild fear of heights washed over him.

The short teen was currently doing his best to balance and not fall from the top of the fence he was currently standing on, down to where Naruto was staring back up at him. Arms outstretched, expression still blank. Was he really planning on catching _him_?

Kouta didn't doubt that Naruto was a strong person, but physics was stronger than the will of any man. His weight, plus the velocity of his drop, add the height and well...it just didn't look very probable he'd make it without a few scrapes and bumps.

"This is a bad idea Uzumaki-san." Hirano whimpered out nervously, trying his best to ignore the familiar twisting feeling of butterfly's in his stomach.

The blond below sighed and let his hands drop, "Fine." he then swiftly turned and made to pick up his things off the ground, "I guess you can get to class on-"

"Wait! Ok! Ok!"

Man he was cruel.

Steeling himself, Kouta took a deep breath and did his best to calm his nerves. At least if anything Naruto would break his fall.

Without a second thought, Hirano Kouta gave a hearty yell and jumped. For a second he felt free as the cool wind brushed against his hot skin. He had a pretty good view of everything too. It, however, did not last. Gravity soon kicked in and everything was a mass of colors and lines as he fastly approached the hard ground.

"Arggghhhhhhhhh!" shutting his eyes tightly, Kouta expected everything from a searing pain to even unconsciousness as he fell.

What he did not expect however was a sudden feeling of weightlessness, or the hard tug on his collar. "W-What?" he breathed out, cracking an eye open.

Brown met blue. "H-How?..."

Uzumaki Naruto was - rather easily - holding the entirety of his body up by the back of his collar.

"See, told you I'd catch you." the casual manor in which he said it made it sound like he did this everyday.

Kouta would have questioned just how Naruto was managing to hold him up like he didn't weigh close to two-hundred pounds with _one_ arm, or how he managed to even grab him mid-fall. He honestly didn't care!

"That...was...AWESOME!"

He couldn't believe he did that! It was reckless, and foolish, and could have REALLY messed him up! But he did it!

Naruto let the teen go, watching him drop to the ground with a massive grin on his face. The courtyard was empty still, but campus-security would be on the prowl very soon. Fujimi Academy didn't have much of an attendance policy, but even they still had to enforce it.

"Well, this was nice and all buuuut I gotta get going."

Kouta watched him go. He almost wanted to call out to him, to thank him - but he knew better. An apology would just complicate things for the taller blond. It may have been a crappy week but this sorta made up for it.

"_If anything, Uzumaki Naruto is definitely not like the rumors say he is._" Anyone who actually bothered to help him of all people out couldn't be all bad.

"_I wonder if he'll actually stop by the club?..._"

With a short shrug, the bespectacled student rushed over to his stack of things and quickly picked them up. Unleashing a final sigh, he prepared himself for the confrontation with his _sensei_ that was to come next.

* * *

><p>Misuzu released a quiet sigh as she sat in class, her fingers twitching every so often as she blankly stared ahead. Her teacher had already begun the lecture and as he read aloud from the book in his hands, the girl felt her focus lessen and lessen; too preoccupied with thoughts of a certain blond senior.<p>

She, like many others, had dismissed the blond as simply another dark teen who didn't enjoy any kind of social activity. She was fine with this. There were plenty of people like that in the world; but when she first really laid eyes on the blond she knew the truth.

Uzumaki Naruto was broken. She'd never seen someone who looked so...aimless. Nothing he did spoke of a purpose. He didn't even _eat!_ If anything the whiskered teen seemed to only exist within school hours. Afterwards no one knew what became of him!

Glancing to her left, she suppressed a light chuckle as she watched Niki struggle with keeping her eyes open. She was on the verge of passing out. "_I can't help but feel bad when I drag you into this sort of stuff.._"

For as long as she could remember Niki had been her best friend. _Always_ by her side. Through thick and thin. Friends, nay, people like that were hard to come by.

"_Friends_." the thing that _he_ feared the most, and she just could not understand why, "_Why are you so inclined to be alone?_" A brief imagine of Naruto popped into her thoughts.

His uncaring expression and lulled blank eyes. The way the color of his hair and eyes seemed to speak of something brighter, _happie_r. Something long gone.

Her heart managed to once again, pound in her chest.

"_What the hell could have made you WANT to be alone?_" she mused, growing a bit agitated.

Misuzu _hated_ being alone. She had been alone her entire life. Her parents were never home, always away. Always at work. The only company she had growing up was Niki. If it wasn't for the soft-spoken girl she probably would have taken her own life. How Naruto reserved himself to that soul smashing emptiness was beyond her imagination.

"Suzu-chan, are you okay?" Niki whispered next to her, a concerned expression on her gentle features.

Misuzu scolded herself for letting the past darken her mood. Giving a small thumbs up, she gave her friend a reassuring smile and nodded. Thats was just like Niki; always concerned, always noticing.

She knew Niki didn't believe her, but her friend was surprisingly wise when it came to people - however much she tried to deny it - and instead of causing a scene she simply turned her attention back to the teacher. The look in her eyes however told her that this wasn't over.

"_Sometimes I wish the world could see just how beautiful you are Niki_." the brunette mused, a small smile playing at her lips. There was an innocence to her that seemed so rare nowadays.

She would die for her best friend, there was no doubt about that; because Niki took away her pain, and that was _all_ the reason she needed.

* * *

><p>"You're late <em>again<em>, Uzumaki."

Naruto didn't even spare glance as he calmly made his way over to his spot. Some glared, others didn't even make eye contact - well, all except one.

Saeko's eyes locked with his the moment he entered the room - her lips glistened in the warm sunlight and her eyes shimmered with predatory intent. She'd been waiting for him; a small smile growing on her flawless flesh as she saw watched him slaunter in.

His response, or lack of one, seemed to work fine with their sensei; who continued the lecture as if nothing happened. Not even bothering to catch the blond up on what he'd missed.

Sliding into his seat, Naruto fought back a groan; their eyes had been locked the entire time, she was challenging him, and he wasn't really feeling like causing an uproar today. So he'd let the strange girl sit next to him for whatever godforsaken reason she had.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san." her voice was sweet, like audible candy. She pushed a single strand of her silky hair back and offered a harmless smile. For a second, the blond briefly pondered the fact that _this_ was the same girl who not even two years ago pulled a knife on him, proclaiming that he was a threat; then proceeded to randomly show up to his job every week.

No matter where he went it seemed weird stuck to him like glue. Sticky-annoying-super-glue.

Sparing her a glance, he gave a short nod and turned his attention back to nothing. Hopefully this wasn't permanent.

Saeko didn't seemed bothered by the act. Instead, she leaned her head on her arm and proceeded to stare Naruto down.

"What are you doing?"

Her smile grew, "What's been asked of me, Uzumaki-san. As the head of the Discipline Committee I have been instructed by our teacher to make sure _you_ pay attention in class."

She planned this.

"_What the hell?.._"

Naruto watched the predatory glint grow. She was toying with him, stalking her prey out in the open without fear. _She_ was in control.

"_Her curiosity is dangerous though. I wonder, how would she react if she really knew what she was dealing with?" _Not that he'd ever tell her. Or anyone; his secrets would disappear with him.

This world wasn't ready for that kind of knowledge. _He_ wasn't ready for that kind of knowledge, but like everything else in his life it was forced onto him.

"_Sometimes it still feels like a dream._" the blond turned his sights away from the dark green chalkboard to the massive city outside. Tall steel towers shimmering in the sun; bright lights flashing all about, cars moving like ants in the distance. It was so different from what he knew. The humans here were physically weak, but more advanced.

"You'll miss the lesson if you daydream."

Her smile was still there. So polite. So proper. The 'Queen' of Fujimi Academy. Its pride and joy.

"Yeah, that would be a _real_ shame." he bit back dryly, darker blue locking with her light pair. Whenever she talked to him, she never looked away. It was strange. Her eyes would always meet his - it almost made him believe she regarded him as equals of sorts.

Him; the infamous loser of Fujimi Academy. The number one most unapproachable guy, Uzumaki Naruto.

She giggled lightly, a small pink tinge marking her high cheeks. "Yes. It would. May I ask what made you so late today?"

Oh, he didn't make_ that_ joke today. Good old Kakashi, and Obito to an extent. "Would you believe me if I told you I helped a chubby kid sneak INTO school?"

Saeko blinked, actually surprised he even bothered to respond. "My, you're awfully chatty today. Could it be because of your girlfriend? I believe her name is Misuzu Ichijou-san?"

Naruto felt his eyebrow rise. Just what was she playing at?

Before he could say anything else, a small piece of chalk was thrown his way. He could have easily dodged it - but that would rouse unwanted attention.

"Ah!" Naruto flinched as the rather hard object hit him square in the cheek.

"Uzumaki! Control your hormones and stop chattering to Busujima-san! She, _unlike_ yourself, will no doubt become a functioning and productive member of society!"

With a grunt, the blond dismissed the snickering of the rest of the glass and met his sensei's eyes. "Right, sorry about that teach'."

Scowling, the older male reached for another chalk stick and re-opened the thick book in his left hand. Resuming the lecture.

His words would be considered harsh by anyone elses means; the action unfair and clearly biased. He however was _not_ anyone else. From bastard-child to demon. The blond had heard it all. Whatever else came mattered not.

The rest of the class period went by seamlessly, just how he liked. He even skipped lunch just to steer away from any unnecessary confrontation. Unlike yesterday however as soon as the bell dismissed them he was up and gone, making a beeline to the gates. Misuzu would take another five minutes or so to show. By the time she finished her after school duties he would be a quarter of the way home.

"_Home_." the word echoed within; bouncing back and forth inside the empty shell that was, Uzumaki Naruto.

His crummy apartment did nothing more than keep him sheltered and hidden from the world. Most utilities were taken care of by the tenant. His only job was to pay every month. It was perfect. If he so wished it he could pack up and leave without a single bit of evidence being left behind.

To everyone whom lived in the complex with him, he was just another ghost.

"Oi! Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto was snapped out of his musings by a _now_ familiar baritone. As the chubby boy grew closer, the blond cursed whatever deity watched over him for doing such a terrible job.

"Hirano. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kouta looked a bit startled. After all, the blond didn't even turn to acknowledge him.

Pausing to catch his breath, the bespectacled teen gave a bright grin. "I *heave* ran all the way here *gasp* as soon as I caught *pant* sight of you!"

"You should work on your physical fitness." Naruto deadpanned.

Kouta looked as if he was struck by a rock. "Mah Uzumaki-san, you sure are cold. Anyway, I'm glad I caught you!"

"_Well, at least one of us is._"

"See, I-I wanted to.." Koutas cheeks grew a slight red tint; whether it was from embarrassment or exhaustion Naruto couldn't tell. "That is to say, I-I just thought that…"

His confidence was waning.

"You wanted to ask me if I could stop by your club?" .

Kouta beamed. "Y-Yes!"

"No."

"Ah! W-Why not!?"

Did he do something to offend the blond? "_Oh no! The others are gonna kill me if I screw this up_!"

Hirano was very aware that he wasn't the best when it came to conveying ideas and feelings. The troubles of being a gun-obsessed, socially-awkward, loser he supposed.

"I have something very important to take care of. Perhaps some other time."

Well, it wasn't a flat out no.

Kouta once again beamed. "Okay! I understand. Have a good day Uzumaki-san!"

The shorter of the two gave a bright grin followed by a small two-finger salute before making his way towards the west building, en route to the Astronomy Clubs observatory.

Naruto didn't even bother glancing back once. He just wanted to return to his apartment and call it a night.

* * *

><p>"<span>Oh ho ho ho ho! Naruto-boy! Forgot ta' message you this morning! Restaurants going to be slow again tonight! Yer friend dropped by yesterday too, the pretty girl with the long hair and huge-<span>"

Naruto pressed a single button.

"Message deleted." the robotic voice stated.

So, Saeko stopped by his work again.

That weird girl was just as troublesome as Misuzu. "Actually, more so." he mumbled. At least Misuzu didn't try to assault him. Unless assault with overbearing kindness is a thing now.

Peeling his school uniform off, Naruto found himself surprisingly tired as he dragged himself towards the futon. With all the days he'd been getting off he might as well have not been working at all.

"_The rents due in less than a week. I might have to do some extra work if I want to make it._"

With his skills he could have easily robbed a few small stores, but that didn't sit well with him. One of the few things Danzo could never beat out of him was that child-like honor he held onto so tightly growing up.

"_Bastard never did break me like the rest of them_."

The blond couldn't help but shudder at the memory. Danzo loved his ' emotional suppression' techniques.

Hopefully a nap would put him in a better mood. He doubted it.

* * *

><p>Misuzu fiddled with the bento box in hand. She didn't find him during lunch, and now after waiting almost fifteen minutes by the gates for him...well, she was starting to lose hope.<p>

"I-I think he already left, Suzu-chan."

Her friends soft spoken words were not lost to her. "Yeah.."

That came out a bit weaker than she wanted it too. Still, she _was_ disappointed. "_Did he really not like my lunch?_" Shaking her head. Misuzu quickly straightened herself out.

"Mah, I guess there's nothing left to do but head home!" she exclaimed.

Niki could practically taste the false enthusiasm.

Her chest burned slightly. She only ever got like this because of _him_. That selfish, rude, uncaring jerk! Why her best friend was so intent on involving herself with that delinquent truly was beyond her reasoning.

"Do you want to walk home together? I can help you make another bento for him tomorrow."

Misuzu offered an apologetic smile. "No. That's okay. I'll just meet you at yours later today."

Niki concealed a sigh, but nodded nonetheless. The two shared a short hug and before Misuzu knew it she was alone, watching her closest friend walk away towards home.

Ten more minutes passed and she was finally ready to go. Yet, for some reason...she didn't.

"Damn him!" she cursed under her breath.

Her chest hurt. This wasn't the first time he left her behind or avoided her presence, but lately...she truly felt like he was opening up a bit more. It seemed she was maybe, just maybe, _finally_ getting through to the blond.

With a heavy sigh, the now not-so-bright teen shifted her books and departed home. The walk wasn't long...but she always got lonely so easily.

"Ichijou-san! Wait up!"

"Hirano?"

Tilting her head back, Misuzu watched as the teen in question rushed to her side. In his arms seemed to be a stack of papers neatly stapled together. As soon as he caught up to her, the teen let his hands fall onto his knees for support as he greedily sucked in as much oxygen as possible.

"_Oh man, Uzumaki-san is right. I should really start paying close attention to what I eat._"

"Hirano what are you doing here so late?" Misuzu sized him up.

"O-Oh! Right! I joined the Astronomy Club like you told me to last year! It's been a while since we've gotten to talk!" the shorter of the two gave a sheepish grin as he gathered what was left of his dignity. "Sorry for just calling out to you like that, it's just I know you've been very busy as president of the Second-Years, but I just wanted to properly thank you for the advice! I actually made some friends!"

Misuzu was overjoyed. "Glad to know I could be of some help!"

When she first met Hirano, the boy was even worse off. No friends, not one person he could talk to in a school that seemed out to get him and all others alike. Her parents may have always been away, but that was due to them owning a successful chain of high-class restaurants. It at least spared her from the cold blade that was the Fujimi social ladder. Hirano, like most, wasn't so lucky.

"Yeah!" his grin then grew a bit wider, "And you'll never believe who I met today!"

"Oh?"

"Fujimis very own hell student, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Misuzu had to bit her tongue. Hirano was a good distraction from her thoughts of the blond. Now they came back, full force.

"Oh...is that right? Tell me what happened."

Hirano seemed oblivious to the subtle changed, and very eagerly summarized his morning.

"Well normally I stay here in the dorms, but last night I decided to go home because I wanted to wash my clothes and the student cleaners...well, they're not so kind to me sometimes." his tone faltered.

Misuzu found herself almost scowling in disgust. What was it with this place?

"A-Anyways, I went home. Washed my clothes and went to bed; but I forgot to bring my alarm clock from my dorm with me!"

"So..you woke up late eh?" the girl couldn't help but shake her head.

"Yeah…" Hirano responded with another sheepish grin.

"So how does this lead up to you meeting Na-Uzumaki-san." she quickly caught herself.

"Right! Well, when I got to the gates they were closed. I tried my best to open them but no one helped! They all either laughed or pretended they didn't see me! Once the bell finally rang I thought I was really out of luck!"

He paused to catch his breath.

"Then I noticed someone just kinda...standing there. So I called out to them, but they kept walking."

His grin went from sheepish to excited in a split-second.

"Turns out that someone was Uzumaki-san! And instead of walking off, he came to help me!"

Misuzu smiled. "How did he help you exactly?" Naruto wasn't the type to help; she knew this very well. He wasn't the type to get involved with anything that he deemed bothersome or so much as even spare a glance.

"Well, he led me to an older part of the school. Around the East Wing I think. Then he told me to climb up top and jump!"

"And did you!?" she asked, slightly put off. Fujimi's walls were pretty high, and for someone as physically unable as Kouta it would have definitely been a danger.

"Yeah! Well, no, at first not. He said he'd catch me...but you know...I kinda doubted him. After he almost left me up there though I figured this was one of those 'now or never' moments. So yeah I jumped!"

His grin lessened, and was soon replaced by a more serene expression. "Get this. He actually caught me! Plucked me mid-air and just held me there. Uzumaki-san must really hit the gym huh?!"

Misuzu was once again surprised. "And you just...jumped? You could have hurt yourself!? What if he didn't catch you!? What did he even say to make you do something so stupid!?"

Hirano shook his head, smile still in place.

"That's the thing. No matter what you've heard Ichijou-san, I can confirm that Uzumaki Naruto isn't as bad as everyone says he is." he paused once more to fix his glasses, "...'Just let yourself fall. Trust me.'..."

"I didn't know if I could, until I looked into his eyes. Complete and utter confidence in himself. He was going to catch me...and I guess, that sorta made me believe in myself too."

Misuzu was surprised. Without her knowing, a bright smile crossed her features. "He sounds like a nice guy, Hirano-kun."

The chubby teen nodded in agreement. "Anyways, thank you again! I should be heading off. I've got to get my clothes and bring them back to the dorm before they shut the gates for good! Later Ichijou-san!"

With a small wave, he too was gone. Leaving her to muse on today's happenings.

"_That jerk...oh well, at least he said thank you._"

* * *

><p><strong>I...am really enjoying writing this story. I'm sorry it took longer than expected. I re-wrote this chapter FOUR times, and the previous one before I revised it made it all the way to the TakashiRei roof scene. I felt that was getting too ahead of myself, but after re-reading and revising I thought this was the best way to go. **

**Next chapter should introduce the rest of the familiar cast and the action finally starts kicking. **

**THANK YOU ALL, 40 reviews may not seem like much but it means everything to me. I appreciate all of your constructive remarks and reviews! Until next time! **


	3. The Curry is Key to Lifes Wonders

**I do NOT own Naruto or Highschool of the Dead/HoTD! IMPORTANT A/N at the end of the chapter (look for ::::: if you wanna skip the drabble). Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Ah, welcome to 'Wind &amp; Sails' home of the finest curry in all of Tokonosu. Please, do make sure to enjoy yourselves."<p>

The tone was dull, dry, and lacked any real enthusiasm. So much so that the older couple had to refrain from taking a few steps back as cool ocean waters stared blankly ahead.

"Oi! Naruto-boy you scarin' the customers again!?"

Naruto suppressed a groan as a rough and wrinkled old hand clapped his shoulder in a rather rough manner. The familiar scent of tobacco mixed with that old people smell wafted through his nostrils. If he were to be honest, the blond would admit there was a sense of familiarity to it. It took him back.

Growing up under his _special_ circumstances was hard; still, everyone valued their childhood in some shape or form. Many of his fondest memories as a child were of him and Sarutobi Hiruzen. The old leader would take him out for strolls, tell him stories, even tuck him into bed on special nights. To a younger Naruto, who never had a single person to love him...it meant everything.

It made him feel special, that the Hokage - the most important person in the Leaf - would take time out of his busy day to see him; the most hated creature that resided within the village.

"No. If anything, you're scaring them." he deadpanned.

Hayate seemed stricken, clutching his stained and dirty shirt tightly as if he'd been gravely injured. " I...I apologize! Valued customer!"

In a flash the man was face first into the ground; forehead neatly pressed onto the cold floor as tears spilled from his eyes like two massive waterfalls.

"Please!" All of a sudden, a bowl of hot curry was in his hands. Steam flowing off in wispy tendrils of smoke from the bowl of various chilies and spices. "Feel free to indulge in a sample plate! It is the least I can do!"

That poor couple. All they wanted to do was have a nice night out together, grab some dinner, maybe even take a walk through the Tokonosu city park. Between the stony blond and eccentric old man who continued to mumble apologies however, it seemed their 'nice' night would be taking a much different turn.

"Oh...t-thank you." the woman nodded her head nervously and offered a weak smile as she took the steaming bowl.

Hayate's tears immediately stopped.

"Excellent!" With a sudden burst of energy, Hayate Kakuzu gave a wide grin that looked to belong on someone years younger, "I'll have my handsome-yet-socially-unaware busboy show you to your booth!"

Naruto refrained from smacking his boss. He was all too used to Kakuzu's strange ways. Instead, he simply gave a short nod and motioned for the two to follow.

The Wind & Sails wasn't a huge place. A little bigger than Ichiraku if he had to compare, although it offered more than just ramen. Deep fried dishes, noodles, pork. The pride of the restaurant was its curry of course. Hayate took great pride in his cooking and even greater pride in his curry.

"_Curry __must __be __made __with __the __burning __passion __that __dwells __within__! __A __passion __that __never flickers __or fades!__That __never __withers__! __No __matter __the __age__, __race__, __or __gender! __It __teaches __respect, independence! __It __will __make __you __strong__!_"

The blond unconsciously shivered. He was having flashbacks to the 'Curry of Life'. Having to retain a drunken Lee while conducting secret reconnaissance _and_ maintaining a low profile. It was a rough three days.

The whiskered teen idly let his hand flicker back and forth as he took the couples order; thoughts of the past were hard to get rid of, no matter how hard he tried. "I'll be back with your food. In the mean time, please, relax and enjoy the view."

Hayate would always let him know - as if he _didn't_ already know - just exactly how he came to choose the location for his restaurant. He'd tell the blond of his seemingly endless search for a perfect spot that would melt the soul and allow a sense of peace; and he found it.

It had everything Hayate wanted. It was also the perfect place for Naruto.

Small, quiet, away from the more crowded areas of the city. The only customers they really got were either tourists, mostly due to the offshore international airport, or older cop friends of Hayate.

As he made his way to the back. Naruto managed a small wave to his only other co-worker, another teen who Hayate had taken under his wing, so to speak. The boy was a year younger than Naruto, probably went to another school, and rarely spoke. Strangely enough, the loudest person in the small restaurant was Hayate himself. Kind of sad really. You'd think they'd be annoying him to an early grave, not the other way around.

"Naruto-boy! There you are!"

"You just saw me."

"Nevermind that! Your friend gonna stop by tonight again?" A blush made its way onto his wrinkled cheeks, "He he! Yes sir that girl sure know how to make an old man feel young again!"

The blond ignored him. "Two stews and a side of vinegared cucumbers."

"Oh ho ho ho ho~how _you_ managed to score such a hottie is beyond me."

This man would be the death of him.

"Just make the meal so I can go home."

With another hearty laugh, Hayate slung an arm over the now visibly annoyed and uncomfortable blond. "You need to lighten up boy! I tell you every time! Life-"

"-must be lived." Naruto interrupted. "I know. You tell me everyday I come in. You _call_ me to tell me. You leave voicemails."

The old man shrugged. "Someone has to tell you."

Another groan suppressed, "Why don't you ever bother the other guy like you bother me?"

"Momo-kun is just a quiet kid. You on the otherhand are an emo! You need this!" He then paused to scratch his unshaven chin, "Did I use that right? Emo?"

Naruto finally caved, and with a small sigh nodded. He really just wanted to get home.

"Excellent! Why are you here? Go! We have customers!"

Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Naruto lost track of how many times the mantra was repeated within his conscience as me made for the kitchen doors.

Hayate watched him go, still scratching his chin. "It's been a little more than two years...your anniversary is coming, Naruto-boy."

* * *

><p><em>He was scared; confused. Hayate watched it all and more flash through those piercing blue eyes. <em>

"_I don't want to hurt you." _

_He almost looked like a cornered animal. Bloody, bruised, desperate; and those eyes...he never thought he'd see eyes like those on someone so young; there was an undeniable nothingness to them. __Where a fire once burned now lay a smoldering pile of ashes._

"_S-Stay__…" _

_Blood leaked out of his mouth in a thin trail; smearing the tattered shirt that looked about ready to fall apart at the slightest movement. It wasn't the first stain of crimson on his person though. _

_What the hell had this kid been through? _

"_A__….__Away__….__S-Stay__away__…" _

_He could barely understand the injured boy. Was he a foreigner? There was a distinct Japanese accent but it was heavy. _

_Cautiously, he raised his arms above his head. Surely he'd understand that and hopefully relax a bit. _

_The boy did not relax. In fact, he grew even more tense. It was a good thing Hayate had experience with these situations due to his younger days as a SAT (Special Assault Team) officer. Dealing with traumatized or injured persons was one of his specialties - and this boy fit the bill._

"_I do not want to hurt you." he spoke again, this time a bit slower. _

_No response. Nothing. Not even a single blink. Those piercing orbs were locked on his person, watching him intently. Hayate could barely even tell if he was breathing. _

_The blood continued to fall. Time was running out. If he didn't get the boy some help soon he'd surely die. As if to confirm his worries the injured blond fell to his knees, coughing blood and gasping for air until his wounds finally took their toll and he drifted into unconsciousness._

_Hayate was beside him in a heartbeat, gently wrapping his worn and withered hands around the blood-stained blond. He fought back a grimace at the feeling of the thick and sticky life liquid - it'd been a long time since he'd seen blood. Especially this much. _

_Calling upon whatever medical training he could remember, the older man quickly assessed the boys wounds, "No puncture holes but there's a lot of internal bleeding, at least six of his ribs are bruised, maybe broken. Multiple impact points." Running his fingers down the blonds exposed back, he was surprised to hear a weak moan, "His spine is fractured…" _

_How did the blond even manage to stand? Let alone speak!_

_Focusing on the boys injures, Hayate felt his brow knit in frustration. As he continued it only got worse. Every point his fingers gently pressed or rubbed would elicit a pain filled moan from the sleeping blond. The bruises on his person were black, not even purple. He didn't even think a regular human could sustain this amount of damage and survive. _

_Rolling the unconscious boy onto his side to prevent choking, he quickly reached for his cellphone and dialed - already knowing exactly who to call. Something like this would bring up too many questions from the hospital, he'd have to get in touch with an old friend. _

_Watching as a steady trail of blood continued to leak from the boys mouth, Hayate could only cross his fingers and hope the kid made it. _

"_Hello. Yeah. I need a favor." _

* * *

><p>Hayate watched him go, his dark chocolate eyes locked onto Naruto's retreating form. "<em>You walk so proudly, Naruto-boy…<em>"

There was a strength in Naruto that was undeniable to the trained eye. It was clear to him, that behind those lifeless blue orbs used to be something..._spectacular_. It was one of the reasons he offered the blond a part-time job all those years back and helped settle him into Fujimi Academy. He knew Naruto wished nothing more than to simply disappear. The motions of this life were all wrong to him, Hayate however would not simply sit back and let the blond fade away. No. If he could tie him down to something - to _someone_, then maybe...just maybe, that spectacular thing would return.

"_Ahh, what a sight that would be_."

Flipping the open sign to closed and stuffing the keys into his pocket, the old man began to whistle a light tune as he grabbed his bike and set off. He'd been so caught up in memory lane that he barely noticed the night dwindle away until it was time to close up shop for the day.

That friend of his didn't show up today, but it was still early on into the week. She showed up randomly...but she _always_ showed. He'd just have to wait.

"Lately, she's begun to ask some more personal questions about Naruto-boy." Hayate mumbled to himself, "Can't help but wonder what that girls thing with him is?"

As the cool wind brushed against him, the retired SAT officer gave a small sigh, "Ahh young love, there really isn't anything like it!"

* * *

><p>Miyamoto Rei smiled warmly as she read the text from her beloved boyfriend Hisashi Igou, "Of course I want to walk to School together tomorrow." she mumbled softly, typing out her response.<p>

With a click, the bright screen quickly shut off and she placed her cellphone on the counter; gladly returning to her current grooming session in a now rather upbeat mood - a girl had to look her best, especially once they have someone to look their best for.

As she combed through her long silky brown hair she allowed a content sigh to escape her lips. It seemed so rare lately that she got any real peace, between her being held back - _damn that shady bastard_ - and her newly sprouted relationship with Igou, things were unusually active.

Pausing, she briefly glanced at her pinky in the reflection of the mirror. The steam from the bath did well to hide her curvaceous figure, one she knew most women were highly jealous of. What could she say? Years of rigorous training with a bo-staff paid off _incredibly_ well for her. Besides, it wasn't a crime to be proud of your appearance.

"Pinky promise huh?" the beauty mumbled quietly, twirling her extended pinky back and forth.

It was amazing, she thought, how things could change so quickly. How _people _could change just as quickly. Truly, a lesson she would never forget after what transpired within the last couple of months.

Her heart ached at the memories. She thoroughly ignored it.

"Takashi…" biting her lip, Rei suddenly found it a bit more difficult to see clearly. "...Damn you!...Takashi.." her tone was soft, and laced with undeniable sadness.

Yes. How people changed so quickly. It would forever astound her until the day she died.

"Rei!"

The loud cries of her mother snapped the saddened girl out of her musings, she even let out a tiny squeal - having let her defenses down while showering. She felt a bit annoyed at being caught off guard, but quickly regained composure; after all, it was a welcome distraction.

"What!?"

Her mother didn't miss a beat, her much more mature soprano echoing past the closed doors of the bathroom, "Your grandfather is here, and your dad is soon to follow! Hurry and get dressed for dinner!"

Letting out another sigh, the poor girl released a tired groan and let her head slump. So much for peace and quiet it seemed. If her grandfather had come over, no doubt he and her father are going to abuse their alcohol limit and then proceed to rather _loudly_ argue about who was the better cop, while her mother stood behind, chuckling lightly as if she enjoyed what she dubbed 'the best entertainment in ALL of Tokonosu'.

Rei had to admit, the two did provide quite a show when they went at it.

"I'll be down in a minute!" she hollered back, already reaching for the neatly folded towel on the counter next to her. The brunette gave herself a final once over - adding a flirtatious wink in appreciation - and made to get dressed.

Oh well, this may be the end of her peace and quiet but that just made her appreciate it all the more; besides, if her grandfather was over for dinner it could only mean one thing!

A fire burned in her light brown eyes, "Super spicy curry!" she exclaimed eagerly. Her love of spicy foods would be her undoing!

* * *

><p>"Oh ho ho ho ho! Slow down Rei-chan! You'll choke!"<p>

Rei ignored her already drunk grandfather as he leaned from side to side slowly, looking as if he could fall over any second. Her father wasn't doing much better either. He was laughing rather boisterously, hands on his hips, as he proclaimed to his wife how lucky she was to be with him.

She didn't care. All she wanted was another bowl of the steaming, heavenly curry.

"My love! S-Surely *hic* you know of how ble *hic* bless *hic blessed you are! To be with I! M-Miyamoto Tadashi!"

Her mother chuckled lightly in response, a bright smile lighting up her beautiful features. Anyone who saw the two in public could clearly see where Rei got her looks from.

"Of course I know how lucky I am to be with my big-strong-detective!~" she cooed in response, winking lightly at her husband.

Tadashi's already flushed face grew even redder as his wife gave him _that_ smile. "A-Ah...o-of course *hic* you do, ha ha ha ha ha!"

Rei deadpanned. "You're all crazy…" she mumbled, ignoring the three empty bowls of extremely hot curry stacked before her.

"It's all in the genes Rei-chan! Ha ha ha ha! You can thank me of course! Not your lousy failure of a father!"

"What'd you say *hic* old man?"

The two clashed foreheads over the dinner table, sparks flying as they both tried their hardest to glare the other into submission. An action that was understandably difficult for the two intoxicated men.

"I single handedly took down the Yoshimitsu family's entire smuggling operation last week and brought in a general. A bust that our station has been working on for five years and I got them in less than a month!"

His father merely scoffed. "Ha! You think that's something? Try extracting an entire hostage party through hostile and heavily armed enemy territory by _yourself_, with an injured squad! I barely got out alive!"

They were at each others throats now.

"_Here they go_." Rei mused to herself, shaking her head slightly. While their constant one-upping each other was annoying, she actually quite enjoyed hearing about her father and grandfathers exploits. Those two were like two peas in a pod really.

As her thoughts began to wander, she let her eyes drift to her father. He seemed happy, regardless of the slowly growing more physical argument the two were having. The brunette could tell he truly treasured these moments.

"_Which makes it all the worse.._" a voice whispered in her head. She clenched her fists tightly. Her father's reputation...all of his hard work, tarnished. Because of her…

No! Not because of her! Because of _Shido_! Rei managed to spit his name out with as much venom as she could muster. That ruthless, scheming snake and his disgusting father! If she ever got her hands on them she'd-

"Rei. Are you feeling okay sweetie?"

Her mother's soft words snapped her out of the slowly growing violent train of thought.

"Y-Yeah", she mumbled, offering a small reassuring smile. It was fake. She knew it, and so did the older woman.

Still, her mother - _her always kind and understanding mother_ - dropped the subject and simply placed a hand on her shoulder. Giving it a tiny squeeze. It was all Rei needed, and she was so thankful.

"H-Hayate y-you *hic* bastard!"

How he went from stuttering, to clear coherent sentences, and then back to a drunken slur was impressive. Hayate Kakuzu however, managed to speak perfectly the entire time despite the fact that this was his second bottle of sake - something even _more_ impressive. If you really thought about it.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Tonight is truly a wondrous night! Listen, Tadashi!" Suddenly, the much shorter man pulled his son close. Wrapping an arm around the taller ones neck and forcing him down to his height.

"Wha? *hic*"

"You are still so young my son! Life...must be lived! Enjoyed! Savored like the finest curry! Spicy, with a strong kick, a fighter! Yet satisfaction can be found in the bitter mix!"

Tadashi found his eyes watering at his father words. "D-Did you hear that!? Kiriko, my love *hic* our passion must be like the curry o-of old! *hic* Oh ho ho ho ho!" a bright blush darkened the man's pale cheeks as his mind began to wander.

"Of course my love!" Kiriko responded lovingly.

Rei truly envied her mother and father. A love like there's was something so rare, so very pure in that when they looked at each other; all they could _see_ was each other.

Maybe, Igou and her could be like that...or maybe..

"_No!_" inwardly she cursed herself. There was no way she'd allow herself to linger on thoughts of him any longer!

The brunette sat by her mother, watching as her father and grandfather entered the final stage of their intoxication. Tears were shed, and manly hugs were given as the father and son embraced and proclaimed their love for each other. This was her favorite part. She could worry about all of the other stuff later - there was plenty of time. Right now, her family was what mattered.

* * *

><p>It was dark, quiet, still. He was sure he'd been staring at nothing for about an hour now. His mind filled with lingering memories; painful ones at that. Nights like this really reminded Naruto about just how alone he really was in this world. He was used to it however; for as long as he could remember it was wake up alone, go to sleep alone. Rinse and repeat.<p>

That's why he cherished his time on team seven so badly; clinging to the memories like a lifeline. Those nights, he was never alone.

Idly, he'd allowed himself to muse on certain people. People he admittedly missed. How they were doing? What the Elemental Nations looked like now? Two years after the war.

His already closed eyes seemed to tighten shut as images he'd much rather forget burst forward uninvited. He was no stranger to war. From the Chunin Exams to the Blood-Mist Village Revolution, the Leaf-Civil War, all leading up to the Fourth Great War itself. Truly, the teen was no stranger to the horrors of war. Danzo made it clear he wanted power and the young blond was the perfect tool in achieving it. Wherever there was major conflict; the captain of Root, the Foundation. Uzumaki Naruto, was at the forefront.

If he were to be honest with himself, he was glad that mask was lost when he arrived in this world. Carrying it around was becoming a rather bad habit of his during the war.

"_Another day in paradise tomorrow. I should try to get some sleep._"

It was almost funny, in a way. He became Hokage in the end...if only for a brief moment. Then, it was gone just as quickly as it came. Kaguya had to be stopped even if it meant he'd be torn to shreds and scattered through dimensions.

A dry chuckle escaped him as he drifted into slumber.

From loser-nobody, to genin, to anbu, to captain, to commander of the entire joint-Shinobi Alliance, to kage...and back to loser-nobody. A vicious cycle indeed. Oh well, at least this time around it was much easier to deal with.

* * *

><p><em>It was everywhere. On the ground. In his hair. It coated his small, shaky hands...and the smell...the smell was enough to make him lose his lunch. <em>

"_Do you see now boy."_

_Danzo's cold words cut through him like a sharp blade. The newly inducted Kage was merely a few feet away from him, yet his words sounded miles off; echoing dimly through his mind. _

"_This...is the truth of the Shinobi. We, are not human. We are tools to better the masters we serve." _

_Oh...Oh Kami, what had he done? _

_No! That wasn't the issue!_

_Dimly lit ocean eyes stared at the mangled corpse before him. Naruto was no stranger to death. Sarutobi was still fresh in his mind; Haku and Zabuza too were wounds that would probably never heal. _

_Yet, this was different. He expected to puke. To feel disgusted with himself. To question his sanity. To FEEL something… Yet. __He didn't. He felt nothing at all. Just a cold numbness. Was this really the truth?_

_Zabuza referred to Haku as a tool. Naruto strongly disagreed; but now...how could he? This was their use. The only purpose the Shinobi had...was to end the life of others, for the sake of others. It...it made no sense to him!_

_As if reading his thoughts, Danzo spoke up again. "You are still weak, but I will mold you into a weapon even kami shall grow to fear." the older man paused, and then slowly turned a single cold eye to the darkly dressed blond. __The black and gray root armor contrasted starkly with his bright features._

"_You are not special boy. You are merely a sword with a finer edge than the others." _

_Naruto would never forget those eyes for as long as he lived. The eyes of a man who could and __**would**__ do anything to achieve his goals were the only eyes to truly fear. _

"_From this day forth, you, Uzumaki Naruto are an agent root." he paused and took a drag of the tobacco pipe tucked between his lips "Welcome brother, to the Foundation." _

_The clanking of Danzo's cane as he exited the room slowly faded away, until it was just the thirteen year old blond that remained in the darkly lit room. He didn't know how long he stood there, blankly staring at the pool of blood and the body of the man that lay atop it; the man whose very life he took minutes ago. He waited for what seemed like forever until he realized that no matter how much he wished he could..._

_Naruto truly felt...__**nothing**__._

* * *

><p>Naruto resisted the urge to jump into moving traffic as the large gates of Fujimi slowly grew more and more visible. It was early enough that the courtyard wasn't jammed with people, that was always a plus. He hadn't slept well last night. Who could blame him though? It'd been a while since he had <em>that<em> dream.

His first kill. After everything that'd happened...it seemed so tiny now, insignificant even. So why did it manage to keep him up all night?

Before he could delve deeper in his thoughts, a soft hand placed itself on his shoulder. He almost tensed, and would it have not been for his sheer will power; whoever's hand that was would find themselves in dire need of a new one.

"_I need to stop letting my guard down so much. This place has made me too soft._"

Of course, as soon as he caught sight of flowing violet hair he knew exactly who stopped him.

"It's not very nice to sneak up on people, Busujima-san."

A light chuckle echoed behind him. "Apologies, Uzumaki-san. It's just I'm pleasantly surprised to see you taking an initiative in fixing your less than stellar attendance."

Naruto snorted, tilting his head back slightly so he could see Saeko. "I'm _always_ up this early. I choose to arrive late, much more stylish."

Saeko seemed surprised, but not bothered. Her smile widened as she ran a hand through her long hair and locked eyes with the taller blond.

"Oh? That's a good thing to know." she stated simply.

"_What is it with this girl?_"

"Oookay, well, I have to be going so-"

"Please, do me the honor of escorting me back to the school. I just finished my morning run and as a frail, tired woman, it would be dangerous for me to walk alone."

Naruto gave her a blank stare. Her innocent smile did nothing to help her.

"You're the captain of the kendo team." the blond retorted.

"I don't have my bokken."

"You're the head of the Disciplinary Committee…"

"Currently I am a weary-lone woman out for a run, class hasn't officially started."

Naruto stared. Saeko stared back, unflinching.

"I won't sit beside you in class today."

"How's about for the rest of the year?" he uttered with a scowl.

The beauty gave a brilliant smile, and nodded. It was enough to raise a single golden eyebrow.

"You're...just gonna stop bothering me like that? If I walk you two blocks away to the school?"

Another nod. Her smile could get a bit creepy too. Naruto was all too aware he was probably being played right now, but it was either this or bust. Besides a boy can dream right? Saeko seemed the type to keep her word.

With a small groan, he motioned for her to lead the way.

"My, you are quite the gentleman Uzumaki-san." she giggled lightly and offered a small flirtatious wink. Bowing slightly, she then extended a hand and waited for Naruto to grab it.

"What are you doing?"

Saeko blinked, tilting her head slightly to the right as her lips parted to make an 'o' shape. "I want to seal the deal, so to speak. I'm trusting you to guard me well, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto eyed the extended hand, half-expecting a knife to suddenly appear through the sleeve of her jacket. Or a katana to slice him clean in half.

"Whatever." Taking the extended appendage, the whiskered teen shook it firmly; all the while begrudgingly enjoying the warmth of her gentle hand. Not surprisingly he could feel a few calluses. Saeko truly did work hard for her skills, that much he could give her.

"Excellent! Then shall we?"

The giddy woman pulled him along abruptly and unintentionally drew a few eyes to the two. "_Great, when the fanboys hear about this one they'll really lose it_."

Withholding a sigh. Naruto cursed his luck for the thousandth time. It looked like _another_ long week was ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Niki sneaked glances at her best friend as the two waited by the gate. Both of them were very aware that contrary to popular belief; the number one delinquent in all of Fujimi did not come to class late because he <em>was<em> late. No, he actually arrived earlier than most and then proceeded wander around campus until he decided to actually show up for class.

Which was why they were here. Waiting for him.

Misuzu gripped the bento in her hands tightly, she seemed a bit anxious. Her bright eyes darted back and forth, all around, searching for that familiar spiky mop of sunshine.

"_Where is he_?" she glanced at Niki - sending the shorter girl an apologetic smile. Misuzu made it very clear that she didn't mind waiting on him alone, but Niki was her best friend, and she'd never let her do something alone if she could help it.

"Suzu-chan. I think I see him." Niki mumbled, squinting as she made out two figures approaching in the distance. One with an unmistakable bright head of hair.

Misuzu's heart thumped in her chest, again. "_Why does it keep doing that!?_" She could feel her cheeks heat up as he approached.

"Wait, is that.." Niki slowly got a better view of the second person, "Busujima Saeko!?"

The Queen of Fujimi? Misuzu blinked. What was _she_ doing with Naruto?

The two were close now. In earshot too. All she had to do was call out to the blank faced Uzumaki, and he would probably hear it. Yet...she couldn't. Her eyes were locked on Saeko. She'd been exercising by the looks of it; her long hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and the few streaks of sweat that seemed to glimmer off her body trailed down to the one-piece track suit that hugged her figure well.

Too well in her opinion.

"Uzumaki-san!" Niki cried next to her, waving her slim arms wildly in her best attempt to get his attention.

"_What's she doing!?_"

A sudden panic overcame Misuzu. One she couldn't quite explain. "_She's supposed to be the quiet one! Why did she call out to him!?_" her heart began to thump loudly in her chest as the blond tilted his head towards them. For a brief moment, she could have sworn Saeko glanced over as well...namely at her.

Niki mentally patted her own back on a job well done. When she saw Misuzu outwardly twitch, she knew her friend wouldn't call out to the blond - the hesitation was clear in her eyes. Probably too nervous; but Uzumaki was going to take the bento Misuzu slaved to make for him whether he liked it or not! She'd make sure of it.

"Misuzu, and her friend. Hello." Dry, bland, and toneless as always.

"Oh...I didn't know you had any friends Uzumaki-san. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Busujima Saeko." with a short and polite bow, the violet haired senior offered a friendly smile.

"T-Toshimi Niki! Second-year, class 2-A. A pleasure B-Busujima-san!" It seemed holding a conversation with one of the most influential students in all the school seemed to suddenly lessen the normally quiet girls sudden confidence boost.

Misuzu quickly snapped herself back to reality and gave a short bow as well, "Ichijou Misuzu, second-year and also class 2-A! A pleasure!" Her introduction was followed by a slightly nervous grin.

"_They're not my friends. I don't have friends_." Naruto outwardly grunted at the interactions, his eyes already locked onto the familiarly wrapped container in between Misuzu's shaky hands. "_She's nervous, I wonder why.._" the blond mused to himself.

There was a bit of an awkward atmosphere as the four stood together near the gates, watching as some of the students and teachers went about their mornings. Harsh whispers and glares would sometimes be directed their way as the students began to filter through, all directed towards the only male of the group. Naruto wasn't sure if they really did hate him that much or if they were just jealous.

"So...how do you guys know each other?" Misuzu asked rather meekly. Attempting to break the silence that had settled.

Saeko responded with a warm smile as she glanced up at the taller blond. "We've had a couple of classes together, and as head of the Disciplinary Committee it's my job to make sure troublemakers like Uzumaki-san pay attention."

Niki nodded. It made sense.

Misuzu resisted the urge to glare. "Class hasn't started."

"Oh, well of course." the smile on her face never faltered, "I was actually finishing my morning run when Uzumaki-san offered to walk me back. You see, he took pity on a poor defenseless woman like me."

Naruto resisted the urge to sweatdrop at the weird girls story. He turned his attention to Misuzu, only to find her already staring at him. There was an obvious scowl on her frail features - and her arms were crossed.

"That doesn't sound like Naruto."

"Oh my, such familiarity. Are you two dating?" the violet haired beauty placed a hand onto her chin and looked to be deep in thought.

"D-D-Dating?!" she exclaimed with a high pitch squeak; one that surprised even her. "W-Why would I ever consider dating him!?" she pointed a finger at the blond. "He looks like a dead-fish!"

Niki snorted at the insult, finding it very appropriate since Naruto did usually sport this blank-dead-fish-eye look. While Misuzu gaped, doing a very good impression of a fish herself.

"_I can't believe I just said that!_"

As for the blond in question, he honestly didn't know whether to praise her for the insult or actually feel insulted. "_Dead-fish huh? That's actually...impressive._"

Saeko cared not for the insult. Instead, she asked the question that was on _her_ mind. "Then why do you have a bento? I'm aware that Toshimi-san and yourself buy lunch. The only other explanation is that you're giving to someone." her bright blue eyes twinkled, "And that someone is Uzumaki-san! Correct?" she finished with a cheery clap.

"A-Ah...well, no, yes...it's.."

"Yes, she's giving it to Uzumaki-san. She feels that these acts of kindness will help to break his shell." Niki did an excellent job at summarizing.

"_Niki no_!" Misuzu exclaimed mentally. What happened to the normally shy girl she knew and loved?

Her friend wasn't wrong, initially that's how it started; but lately she began to really _want_ to make a good lunch for the sun kissed blond. The second-year found herself quietly smiling as she envisioned Naruto enjoying her meals.

"_She was making those lunches...to cheer me up?_" He wasn't angry at her. In fact, he was a bit touched. Anyone would be really, however, it was all for naught.

He wasn't some outwardly tough guy who is actually really a sweetheart all along and just needed the right kind of push. No. He'd been molded by a crazed man into the perfect tool for the purpose of utterly annihilating his enemies. His hands were _permanently_ stained with blood. There was no saving him.

And he was only one of many, but like Danzo said. His edge was a bit sharper than most; and thanks to that he survived.

"_Survived for what though? For this?_" he mused quietly. He was a relic of a world no one even knew existed.

"Well, if that's the case than allow me to help as well! Would you like that Uzumaki-san?" Saeko turned her fellow third-year, "I'll even wear an apron for you! As long as it motivates you to focus on your studies!"

Naruto would have choked had he been anyone else, but he wasn't. Leveling the shorter girl with the same blank expression, the blond simply nodded, "Sure. Sounds nice."

Misuzu internally fumed. She didn't even want to know if he was joking or not.

Saeko chuckled once more. "Very well Uzumaki-san, I'll keep that in mind." she then turned to the duo and bowed deeply. "I must be off now, I have many duties to attend to before class starts. Uzumaki-san, please don't make Hayashi-sensei have to come look for you again."

Offering a final wave, the senior beauty made her way towards the dorms. The crowd that had slowly and not-so-discreetly began to form around them quickly followed after her.

"Wow, she sure is popular." Niki whispered as the three watched her go.

"Hmph." Misuzu grunted, "More like nosy." the second year mumbled underneath her breath.

She turned her attention to the blond, a scowl firmly situated on her features once more as she crossed her arms. "How come you didn't tell us you know _the_ Busujima Saeko."

Naruto shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know her. At least not personally. She seems to have taken a weird interest in me though."

"What's so special about you that would make Busujima Saeko take notice, hmm?" Misuzu knew she should stop, but the fiery feeling in her chest wouldn't let her.

"Don't know, you tell me. Saeko and yourself are the only people in this school that won't seem to leave me alone." the blond stated rather dryly.

The fire in her chest grew hotter.

"Oh yeah?!" she was angry now, anyone could tell.

"Suzu-chan...I don't think he-"

"No! If you want to be alone so bad, _fine_!" she shoved the bento box into his hands, "Be alone!"

She then stormed off. Leaving behind a stupefied blond.

Niki watched her friend with worry clearly evident in her eyes. "What did I say?" she heard the blond mumble.

The soft spoken girl couldn't take it.

"What did you say!? That's not the problem! It's what you don't say! All I hear from Misuzu every time I ask why she even bothers with you is 'he's lonely and he needs a friend' or 'just give him a chance, he's not a bad guy'. Wrong! You don't deserve a second chance! You're just a mean, bitter, JERK!" she was panting by the end of it.

They attracted a small crowd by now.

"So?"

Niki's eyes snapped open, "So..So!? Is that all yo-" The second year lifted her head so as to glare defiantly at the blond; but as soon as she locked eyes with those now frozen orbs she immediately regretted the decision.

"I want you to understand something, Toshimi-san." his words were like hot ice, and the poor girl couldn't help but flinch, "I never once asked for any pity or concern from _anyone_. All I require is peace and quiet. I am thankful for the meals and kindness, but that's all. Tell your friend that whatever she's trying to do here is _pointless_."

Without a second glance he walked right past her. Naruto knew now for sure that today would drag on unlike any other.

* * *

><p>Yep, he was right.<p>

"Hello, Uzumaki-san."

Saeko was NOT a woman of her word. Because even though she said she wouldn't...here she was, sitting in the desk directly to his left.

"You lied."

"On the contrary, as soon as I came in I sat in my original desk. Sensei however would have nothing of the sort, and demanded that I keep an eye on you." her story was foolproof. She was, as always, incredibly clever.

Fighting back a growing headache, Naruto simply chose not to respond and instead focus on the lesson for once. Or at least pretend to. It would have been a lot easier of course if a certain pair of sky blue eyes weren't constantly watching his every move.

"That's disturbing my focus you know." he whispered, keeping his eyes on the teacher.

Saeko smiled. "Forgive me, but I must do this."

He opted to ignore her again.

"So, were you serious about letting me cook for you in an apron?"

Naruto watched as one of the guys that sat two seats in front of him suddenly pound on his chest, seemingly choking. He fought back a smirk, "_Maybe I could have some fun with this.._"

"Only if that apron is _all_ you're wearing." he responded smoothly. Sexual conversations were nothing to him, Danzo made sure that his younger self would never fall for any seduction attempts by enemy Kunoichi.

Another cry. This one was a bit louder than the last - and resulted in the student getting verbally called out.

"Oh my, Uzumaki-san...but what about poor Misuzu-chan?"

Naruto let his eyes wander until they locked with Saeko's own, "I don't think she'll be talking to me anytime soon."

"Oh." she seemed surprised, "How unfortunate. I won't pry."

Naruto eyed her for a moment longer before deeming her smile a bit too much and turned his attention back to the lecture. Normally he wouldn't care, but it was better than hearing 'Uzumaki-san, please focus' every five minutes.

He never noticed the predatory smile that grew on Saeko's face as he turned away.

* * *

><p>Why did she do that? For the life of her, she couldn't understand. Naruto didn't do anything...but seeing him walking with Saeko. Seeing her speak to him with such a casual indifference. It disturbed her, she didn't like it.<p>

Here she was again. Sitting in class, with a worried Niki stealing glances her way every few minutes; while her mind was pre-occupied with thoughts of Uzumaki Naruto..._again. _How could she let her emotions get the best of her like that?

Misuzu felt herself slowly sink into her chair. "_Damn it Naruto.._" Of all the people, why did she have to notice him?

Next to her, Niki observed her friend closely from the corner of her eyes. She seemed worried, the way her brows knit together and she continued to lightly tap her foot told her all she needed to know. She herself was a bit shaken up. Those cold blue eyes drilled into her very soul, freezing her in place. Someone actually had to shake her out of her stupor after the blond was long gone.

Niki hoped she'd never have to see those eyes again. The timid girl just couldn't see where exactly in those frozen tundras was the loneliness Misuzu saw so clearly. All she saw was emptiness. It scared her. She'd never met anyone, young or old, with eyes like those.

Well at least she finally spoke her mind. "_He needed to hear that from someone, or else Misuzu would eventually go crazy._"

Naruto wasn't to blame though, she knew it. He was right. It's not as if he asked for her friends kindness; if anything it was forced onto him, the only thing he's done is what he's always done. Maintain a distance.

Letting out an internal sigh, Niki couldn't help but wonder why of all people Misuzu had to choose him.

* * *

><p>Takashi hated this class. Scratch that, he didn't just hate it...he <em>despised<em> it. "_You'd think they had enough sense to NOT make it so obvious in the middle of a lesson_." Yet there they were, smiling at each other; giggling under their breaths. It filled him with an equal dose of hatred and jealousy.

That should be _him_ making her smile, not Igou! So much for best friends. "Funny how people change so quickly.." he uttered under his breath.

A part of him was glad to see them happy though. Igou did used to be his best friend, and Rei...well, Rei was _everything_ to him. Idly, he glanced down at his pinky.

"_If you break it. I'll make you swallow 1,000 needles.._" Those were the terms they'd agreed upon all those years ago.

Apparently, his lack of focus was blatantly obvious, "Komura-san, would you care to explain to the class why your hand is more interesting than my lecture?" his teacher caught on to his 'daydreaming' immediately, and had no qualms with calling him out.

Takashi could name a dozen things off the top of his head that were more interesting than his lecture, "_Drowning for one._" The teen wisely chose to keep that to himself. When he didn't respond, their sensei fixed his glasses and scowled deeply. "As I thought, please pay attention Komuro-san."

He hated that prick.

Igou gave a small glance back to him and offered an apologetic smile; for all of his talents and popularity, his ex-best friend was always a bit slow at picking up peoples vibes. If he was he'd easily detect Takashi's feelings and know to NOT talk to him.

Still, he waved slightly and retorted with a playful smirk. _She_ didn't even glance his way though.

"_Damn, this years already getting to be a real trainwreck_." internally sighing, the second-year student opted to resting his cheek onto his closed fist. Letting his thoughts wander once more.

He'd been getting a crappy amount of sleep. His grades were dropping already due to him either skipping, or just not caring. Why should he? The only person he's ever had eyes for was now in the arms of another. She was all the motivation Takashi had. Now she was gone.

"_I wonder what you were thinking Rei? Why did you choose him?_"

And then there was that. The constant questioning and doubting of his every action.

"Maybe Saya is right?" he mused quietly to himself. "Maybe I should just forget about it and move on.."

That was easier said than done. The pulse of almost _physical_ pain that echoed through his heart whenever he thought about made it really difficult forget. How could you even forget the one person you swore yourself too? It just didn't happen. Saya was smart, incredibly so, but smarts was all she knew. Her ability to understand and interact with others was a bit underdeveloped because of her intelligence, at least according to her. So how could Takashi even expect to take any advice on matters of the heart that she gave him seriously? If she herself admitted people weren't her best subject.

Glancing at the clock, the dark haired teen let his eyes droop when he noticed only fifteen minutes had passed since class began. He still had another two hours until lunch.

Another familiar giggle assaulted his hearing. Why didn't their sensei call those two out?

"_This is gonna be a looong day_."

* * *

><p>Boy was he right. Two hours later and Takashi couldn't help but wonder what was going on with his life? Here he was, sitting alone on the east-wings roof eating lunch. If the teachers, or worse, Hayashi-sensei caught him up here he'd surely be suspended for at least three days. Maybe more.<p>

"Mom would kill me if that happened." the teen chuckled darkly at his own joke.

Death was starting to sounded like an easier alternative. If all went well, in less than a six months he'd be a third-year student. After that what happens? Graduation? He gets a job? Then what? It was all so...predictable and boring to him.

If he decided to continue his education, there were no guarantees he'd enter the same school as Rei. Unlike him, she was practically a genius. Another reason as to why she got held back made absolutely no _sense_. Anyone that actually knew Rei could vouch for the fact that she was a total bookworm.

Not like Saya who was naturally blessed. No, Rei studied day in and day out. Her grades meant a lot to her.

"So why did she just accept it? Why didn't she fight back?" it would continue to bother him.

"_That's __your __problem__...__always __so __indecisive__.."_

Her words stung that day. Even now they shifted around in his mind, mocking him ever so subtly.

"Tch, figures I'd find you moping around up here."

Dark onyx eyes lazily followed the sound to the source. A shorter girl with long, bright pink hair and a deep scowl marking her flawless features stood impatiently by the door; tapping her foot on the ground with her arms crossed over her ample chest.

"Speak of the devil." Takashi murmured.

"What was that?" Saya asked loudly, a small vein pulsing on her forehead.

"Nothing. What do you want Takagi-san?"

The fourth and final of their small childhood posse, Takagi Saya. The Prodigy of Fujimi Academy. Finally decided to make her presence known.

Takashi, Rei, Igou, and Saya had all met in middle school. Saya joined their small group the latest. Due to her bright hair and smarts, she was made out to be easy pickings for most bullies. At the time, Takashi had a bit of a hero complex and chose to defend her quite often. This of course led to the two growing close.

"Your mom texted me. She said the school called to tell her about your grades." the already deep scowl on her face grew even deeper, "I didn't tell her about Rei, but I'm guessing that's the reason why you're performing so poorly correct?"

Takashi managed a half-hearted glare. It was no match for her own fiery gaze however.

"I knew it. How pathetic of you Komuro."

"I really don't need this Takagi-san. It's lunch time, I'm not skipping or ditching any duties."

"True." she stated, making her way over to him "But you are trespassing. If any of the teachers found you, you'd be in serious trouble."

The teen had to withhold a blush as the short girl leaned forward, hands on her hips as she leveled him with a disappointed glare; their faces inches apart. That wasn't why he was blushing though. The close proximity was no problem, it was the angle in which she was leaning that caused blood to rush his cheeks. Her more than ample bosom was directly swaying in his face.

"What are you? My guardian.." he grumbled, averting his eyes and ducking his head; doing his best to hide the blush.

"I might as well be! Your mom told me to keep an eye on you and make sure you get your grades up! I'm going to come over tonight to make _sure_ you study." her tone left no room for discussion.

Takashi knew better anyways, arguing with Saya was practically impossible. Her smarts coupled with her dangerous temper made it all too risky.

"Fine. Whatever. Just leave me alone."

The pinkette allowed a frustrated groan to escape her. "You're being pathetic." she stated.

Twirling on her heels, she 'hmpd' and made her exit. The door to the stairs slamming behind her.

"Pathetic huh?..Yeah, I guess I am."

Lunch would be over soon, oh well, at least his next class didn't have Rei in it.

* * *

><p>"Ha ha! Welcome class! It's good to see everyone looking in tip-top condition today!"<p>

Ah, good ol' Teshima-sensei. The brutal coach of the physical education class.

The older male leveled the entirety of the class with a wide grin, in his left hand was a basketball, and hanging from his neck a light red whistle. If there was something he hated more than the sadistic Phy.E.D teacher, it was his whistle. Bastard loved the damn thing; his students _hated_ it.

"Today, we'll be playing basketball. But first let's start with some basic stretches. Find a partner and we'll begin!"

Takashi wasted no time in finding a partner. He could already see Morita discreetly winking his way. Fellow good-for-nothings had to stick together he supposed.

"Yo! Takashi!"

The two tapped knuckles.

"You ready for another round with 'the demon gym teacher, Teshima-sensei?'" a playful grin was plastered onto Morita's face.

Takashi was definitely not ready - the raven haired teen didn't think he'd ever _be_ ready. He knew better than to hope though. No one escaped Teshima, not even the kids with notes; the man would simply send them on an errand. A very physical errand.

Laying down on the dark blue mat, Takashi couldn't help but squint as the bright sun obscured his vision. He felt Morita grab his leg and force it back, eliciting a small groan from him. The burning feeling under his thigh was the worst.

"_I hate exercise._" It wasn't that he was fat, nor was he overly skinny. Takashi was just average in tone. Nothing to admire, but nothing to complain about either. It suited him fine in his opinion. "Easy there Morita, you'll tear my muscle."

His friend grinned apologetically. "Sorry! Teshima-sensei is counting too fast again. Makes it hard to keep up."

Just as he said, Teshima was hollering numbers rather quickly and without a manageable break in between. The whistle hung limply from lips as always; every time he spoke, the plastic annoyance brushed the stubble growing over the man's chin.

"All right!" clapping his hands together, the teacher reached for the familiar attendance clipboard. His beady brown eyes scanned the paper, every so often he'd glance up to make sure someone was actually present. "It looks like everyone's here. Good."

"Uzumaki is missing." a random student stated

Takashi blinked, watching from his position as Teshima seemingly choked on air.

"That damn brat is gone!_ Again!_" His grip on the clipboard tightened as the teachers temper spiked.

Some chuckled, others just shook their heads in disappointment.

"_Uzumaki Naruto.._" Takashi had heard much of him.

"Man, that Uzumaki-senpai sure does set the bar high for us delinquents." Morita chuckled a bit, "Skipping Teshima-sensei's class of all people. The man will hunt him down for this. Oh well, not like sensei actually ever catches him."

Takashi would have to agree. Naruto seemed to be the only person able to evade Teshima flawlessly. Something that hurt the teachers pride, everyone knew it. Teshima was a prideful man who usually allowed his fists to do the talking if he could help it, so it was no secret.

The raven haired teen didn't really care either way. Anyone who managed to spite the bastard and his whistle was alright in his book. The object in question pierced his eardrums. Signaling the end of the stretch.

"Alright! Now that we're all warmed up, line up!" Teshima grinned proudly at his small rhyme, "Let's get a quick lap in while we're at it! Ha ha ha!"

Damn him! He bounced back fast.

By the dangerous glint in his eyes, it seemed like whatever ill intent Teshima may have towards Uzumaki he'd be taking out on the rest of the class. It was things like this that made the blond so strongly disliked.

* * *

><p>Misuzu glanced around nervously. The end of the day had finally come, and crowds of people moved about like ants. Heading home, or with friends. She didn't care about any of it. All she was looking for was a spiky mop of sunshine. Niki and her had parted ways not even a minute ago. What she had to do, she would do alone.<p>

"Naruto.." the girl whispered to herself, biting her lower lip.

She'd felt terrible the entire day for snapping. During lunch, the teen searched everywhere for the whiskered Uzumaki. Hoping to be able to apologize for her earlier actions; unfortunately Misuzu didn't find a single trace of him.

Argh! Why did she feel so stupid?! It was all so _frustrating_.

"_Why am I even so adamant about apologizing?_" for a second, she allowed her eyes to move away from the crowd and instead focused upon the beautifully painted sky. It really was a beautiful sunset, she thought; a mix of red, pink, blue, and orange. Truly breathtaking.

Still, it did nothing to distract her mind, "It's not like he even considers me anything more than an annoyance." her words came out rather bitterly.

The crowd continued to move without rest, slowly growing smaller as most of the students and faculty filtered out. Sometimes one could forget just how big Fujimi Academy really was. Still, Misuzu continued to wait for him. She would not allow herself to feel this way for the rest of the evening! This...constricting feeling within her chest. It was annoying!

Ten minutes passed. The courtyard was less active now; save for the few clubs and sports teams that stayed behind, there was no one else no one else on campus at the moment. All of the students were glad to be away from Fujimi for a short time. They were surely all off enjoying the city with friends or visiting family if possible. Curfew on the gates wasn't for another six hours after all.

Her foot began to tap impatiently, and a firm scowl had placed itself on her face. "_I swear if he ditched me again I'll-_"

Speak of the devil. Exiting the double doors of the main wing was Uzumaki Naruto. That was good. Busujima Saeko walking casually by his side, chuckling every so often? That...was bad.

The two noticed her immediately. To the second-years surprise, Naruto's eyes met hers without issue. She didn't know if that was a good thing.

In a few short seconds they were before her. Saeko held a pleasant smile and offered a polite bow.

Naruto...was Naruto. He just stared down at her indifferently, "_Does he even care!?_"

"Ichijou-san. It's nice to see you again, I trust your day has been pleasant?" the way Sakeo spoke suggested she genuinely did care about how her day went. Misuzu could see why she was so well liked.

"It was good." her response was a bit short, but then again Sakeo shouldn't even be here.

Naruto's deep blue orbs bore into her own. To be honest, it took all her strength to not look away from such a fierce gaze.

Saeko nodded lightly, "I'm glad to hear that, Ichijou-san. However one can't help but wonder what it is you're-"

"Saeko." Naruto interrupted her suddenly. His eyes never leaving Misuzu.

The swordswoman seemed to be a bit put off, "Yes?"

"I'll see you tomorrow. It seems like Ichijou-san would like to speak to me in private."

Saeko blinked. "Very well, have a pleasant day you two." Another polite smile. Then, just like that she was off. Never glancing back once.

"_Kami, even they way she walks is elegant._"

"So. What's up?"

Naruto's deep baritone sent a chill down her spine, and she unconsciously shivered. Why was this happening to her!?

"Uhh...I-I just wanted to…*cough* I wanted to...that is I.." a blush made it's way onto her face. She was really making a fool of herself now.

"You worked really hard on this, didn't you?" his words were soft, and managed to catch the girl completely off guard.

"Huh?" she blinked. In his hands was the bento she shoved into him during their brief argument. "Y-Yeah. I did."

Naruto's eyes were on her again, this time they seemed...different somehow; warmer. Misuzu could feel her heart beat loudly in her chest. Her entire body felt like it was on fire!

"It was good. Make me more."

Her eye twitched. Just like that, whatever _warmth_ she imagined was gone.

"You really are a jerk."

Naruto managed a playful smirk.

Misuzu crossed her arms over her chest and gave a firm nod. "Alright, I'll keep making them." She cracked one eye open, and level the amused blond with a fierce glare. "But you have to stop hiding from me during lunch! Or else I can't give them to you!"

The whiskered teen gave a dismissive wave. "We'll see." With that, he offered a small salute and began his own trek towards home.

Despite her, Misuzu couldn't help the bright smile that overtook her features as she watched him go.

* * *

><p>Saeko tapped her finger impatiently over the hilt of her katana. Her fathers private dojo served as a great place for letting off some steam, and she badly needed it.<p>

"That arrogant!" a fierce horizontal slash, "Brash!" lighting fast swings followed seamlessly, "Fool!" she finished her attack with a powerful downward swing; dust kicked up around the end of her blade from the sheer force of her attack.

Inhaling deeply, the beauty ran a hand through her luscious hair. "How dare he just dismiss me like that!" The poor fool didn't know his place! He was to be HER pawn. Last she checked pawns didn't dismiss their kings. "_And that silly girl. Is she attempting to claim him?_"

Saeko's eyes narrowed at the manikin a fair distance away. "No." her hand slowly moved for her blade, simultaneously, she crouched down low and tensed her body in preparation. "Someone like her could never tame Uzumaki. Whatever her reasons may be, I have already staked my claim and she WILL retreat."

The girl should be careful. Were this a jungle and they animals, she'd be mauled to pieces.

In a flash the violet haired beauty was behind the manikin; blade outstretched. Behind her, the manikin split cleanly in half; the right side falling to the ground with an audible clunk. Saeko could be _very_ persuasive, so there was no doubt in her mind that Ichijou Misuzu would come to see the error of her ways.

* * *

><p>Here he was again. Blankly staring into a pitch black room. Searching for nothing. He supposed old habits really did die hard. Or else what happened today would have been easily avoided.<p>

The second he laid eyes on her, he knew. Years of experience made it easy to spot - and that same experience taught him to understand it. If he were to die tomorrow, there would be a small part of him that would regret leaving a bad impression on the one person who ever bothered to be truly kind to him.

It was a comforting thought to him, that even in a world like this people like Misuzu still existed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here it is. Next chapter pretty much tops of the rest of this pre-outbreak stuff, so it'll get nice and juicy! Anyways, let me first and foremost take a moment to THANK YOU for all of the wonderful feedback. I mean reviewsPM's/follows/favs/etc. It means a lot and I'm having a BLAST! **

**:::::: I'd also like to inform you that'll be taking a week long break after this update to revise my current two chapters into a solid SINGLE chapter, to better balance things out. ****Meaning that next update, this chapter will be the NEW chapter 2 and chapter 3 will be the update. ****Just making sure you guys have a heads up! Later! **


End file.
